Renge Reborn
by Hiyuki
Summary: When her soul was heal by Yanagi's healing flames, she came back to life with no memories of her life, and meet Hokage once again... and Kurei. Tokiya X Renge.... Tokiya X Fuuko..... *COMPLETED!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me dun own any of the characters here. unless they are OC, that is ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ When a flame Remind you of someone Who could it be? Could it be me? That you would think of? Maybe you'll think of Hokage Uruha My brother, Kurei, and his flame angel, Kurenai, My half-brother, Recca, and his eight flame dragons But, Will you think of? The clone they call Renge? ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renge Reborn  
  
Prologue  
  
In the dark and abandoned Hell or Heaven liar, a stone moved. Something was below it.. It seems to be trapped. Again and again, it tried to get out. One, two.  
  
"Ahh~~!!!" a loud scream came below it, and finally, the stone rolled over. Something in black stood up... no, it was someone.  
  
The figure's long hair was messy and dirty. Her oversized cloak was half- torn, with a sleeve missing, as if she had gone thought a fierce fire. Her other sleeve was so long, it covered her hands completely.  
  
Slowly, she tried to pull herself out of the rocks. She moved with caution. Her right leg hurting every time she moved them, like there was a bone broken or something. Finally, she managed to step out of the pile of rocks. Her cloak flew up as the wind caught it, giving her a peasant breeze. After walking for some distanced, moving pass dead figures on the group, and getting more and more frighten by the minute, she came across a lake. Her thirst was strong, and as she bend down slowly, avoiding putting pressure on her right leg, a reflection formed clearly in the waters for her to see.  
  
Her hair was a fine, lovely silk of orange, and her face sweet as candy, yet with a touch of elegant. Her eyes show a child-like winkle, and her red lips put even the most beautiful roses to shame. The only strange thing on her angelic face is two purple lines running from each side of her eyes to her checks. She took a bit of water, and tried to wash the strange makings off her face, but it stay there. Those markings are part of her. part of her past.  
  
"My past. what is it?" She asked no one. What's her name? What is she doing here? How did she get here? Where do she come from? Where's her home? Who are her friends? Who is her family? Who. is she? May unanswered questions come to her mind. There was no one to help her ease the pain in her.  
  
Dragging herself away from the lake, she came across a room, with lots of toys. But the toys are all broken. A cute little teddy bear, which was torn into half, sat at the far corner of the room. Strangely, she was attracted to the little bear. As she picked it up, the wind blew below her ears, whispering a name to her.  
  
"..Renge."  
  
Jumping from the shocked, she landed on her injured leg, putting pressure she had tried so had to avoid on it and fell down. "Renge..who is she?" She asked the bear. "Is Renge. is Renge me?"  
  
She took the bear in her arms, and then walked out, to a compound. A fight. there was a fight here. There were burned marks all over the place. and.Blood. blood on the floor..  
  
Another wave of pain hit her head. She saw two people. One in black, the other in Red, fighting with .. Flames from their hands? The black figure turned.. It was the person she saw in the lake.. Her reflection. The one in red wore a mask. She can't see his face clearly, but she feels as if she knew him for a long time. Who is he?  
  
". Kurei." the wind blew again.  
  
"Ku. Kurei?" she asked the wind, which gave her no reply. 


	2. A year later

Disclaimer: .. This is kindda common sense, huh? Renge Reborn, Chapter 1  
  
==========Hanabishi's House==========  
  
"He'll be late if he don't get up in 10 minutes," a male voice said, as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor, a little kid followed behind him. The little kid's tie was in the grown-up's hand, as he tired to tie it as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Koganei, think it's about time you learn to tied your own tie, huh?" He turned back and asked Koganei Kaoru, little kid of Hokage.  
  
Anyone ones to make a wild guess who this grown-up is? No, it's not Mr. Hanabishi. Take another guess. Will it help if I let you on to some clues? Ok then. He's tall, slim and has short hair (That would put Mikagami out of the list huh?) A red burn scar is visible under his hair.  
  
"But Kurei-nisan!" Koganei started. " I want you to do it for me!"  
  
Kurei signed as he passed the tie back to the little brat. "You'll always stick to Recca and me, huh?"  
  
"He he. want to you think? Both of you are the closest to a family I would ever get!" Koganei smiled as he waits for Kurei to open the door to Recca's room. Inside, Hanabishi Recca is still in dreamland, snoring away and making kissing noises at his pillow "Hmmm. Hime! Yanagi~~~~" He screamed into mid air. The two at the door stared at him. Slowly, Kurei gave Koganei an understanding nod and bend down. Koganei, on the other hand, started to run behind the door. Operation Wake Recca Up is on its way.  
  
Koganei ran as fast as he could to gain a bit of speed, then, using Kurei's back as a spring, he jumped and landed on top of Recca! Recca, suddenly having at least 40KG of weight added on top of him, choked on his saliva and got up, grasping for the air he losted when the weight attacked. Needless to look, he know that that weight belongs to Koganei, and the laughing sound outside the room which the trio shares belongs to his half- brother, Kurei.  
  
"Can't you guys find a safer way to wake me up?" Recca complained as he shakes Koganei off and starts looking for his uniform.  
  
"Well, will you respond to it?" Kurei asked. "Hurry up! I got a class this morning and I need to send two little brats to school before I can make it to the university. Let's not be late on the first day, ok?"  
  
Walking down the stairs and passing Kagehoushi, who's cooking in the kitchen, he can't believed how 1 year had passed since Hokage was...erased from History. After he and Koganei had gone back in time, he thought that they would both stay there until their death. Who knows that the spell would rebound on them and pull them back to present time? Since then, he had been living with the Hanabishi family. He was glad that now, he would have a family and a normal life which he had always wanted. Recca wasn't such a pain in the neck after all. Now a student at the local University in his second year, studying History, he couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
But, when he walked passed a mirror, a reflection greeted him. The scar on his face. It was still as clear as it was since the day his only love left it on his face. "No," he whispers to himself. "There is something I would like to ask for, and yet, that something, I can never have." He touched the scar on his face. "Kurenai."  
  
"Kurei! Come on! We need our driver here!" Recca called out as he took his bento from his mother, and step out of the house. Shaking his thoughts away, Kurei followed suit. Kagehoushi gave him a worried look. She knows want Kurei had been thinking about in front of the mirror. He took his bento from her, and gave her an understanding smile. "Daijoubu yo! Kagehoushi-san. I'll be okay." He said and exits the room. Koganei and Recca are at the back sit of the red BMW Kurei proudly owns. The start of a new school term awaits them. and someone they never though they would meet again will appear before them..  
  
==========Outside Recca's school==========  
  
"So, Kurei! Will you be coming over to Yanagi's place after class? We are throwing a big party for Fuuko's birthday! And Fuuko had asked Raiha there. I mean, if you don't want to come, I'll understand, but at least, try to be there?" Recca asked when Kurei pulls into the school's driveway. He decided that this was the time to tell him about Fuuko's birthday party and about Raiha going. He was hoping that Kurei would agree, as it had been a long time since the ninja saw his master. Recca can understand that kind of feeling; after all, he is a ninja too.  
  
Kurei was silent. Meeting Raiha again is a good thing. He missed Uruha very much, and hopes to see at least some of them to remind him that at his worst period of time, he still has this group of friends behind him. But meeting them will bring back memories that he sometimes wishes to forget. One would be Jishou. Another would be his angel.  
  
"Kurei?" Recca asked. Dammed! He thought to himself. Shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth. Now Kurei may just throw me out of the car!  
  
"Why not? Kurei finally said. As he pulled over in front of the school. "But I'll be late. My class ends at 3pm today. And then I'll have to get something for that mad-woman." He continued.  
  
Recca signed a sign of relive. "Ok! Just get the mad woman a little pushy that looks like Fujin! She told me that she had been looking around for one in the pass year. Looks like a lot of us still can't put the pass down, eh?" Recca said as he got out from the car. He closed the door and waved good-bye to Kurei. Kurei waved back, and began driving out, to the university. "Still can't put the pass down." Recca's last words rang in his mind. "Yes, I still can't put the pass down. I'm still hanging onto part of it which I did not want to ever forget." He thought.  
  
Driving on, he can see lots of students going into school. A big tanned figure suggested that Domon will be on time for school today, and a sliver hair guy who walked a crossed the road, with that cold unemotional face in deep thought, missed him. When he reached the end of the school zone, and hears the bell rings for the start of school, he knew he better be off too, or he maybe late. "Ahhh!!! Late late! Late on my first day1 No way! The director will kill me if he get a notice on the first day of school saying that I'm late!" a voice called out from the front. "Looks like someone will be late this morning." Kurei smiled as he continued driving. Strange thing is that, the voice sounded so familiar, like he had heard it before somewhere. Well, maybe he could get a glimpsed of whoever's late.  
  
Suddenly, a girl in uniform, the same school as Recca, ran passed his car. Kurei had almost pulled over when he saw the girl. Not because he had almost ran her down or anything, but it as her face. That face.. Kurenai. It was his Kurenai! She.  
  
Stopping the car, he got out and started running behind the figure, but, as sudden as she had appeared, she was gone once again.  
  
"Kure.. Kurenai?" He asked. No one reply, and he was late for his first day of class. ==========Class 3A==========  
  
Tokiya Mikagami was bored. This is the last year for him in this stupid school, he was hoping for a change of form teacher. After all, who can stand stinky (Stinky mouth teacher, ref. To book 2) for 2 years? But no~~~ he got that stinky again.  
  
"Class!" Stinky roared, and Tokiya felt a bit of pity for the students sitting at the first row. "Welcome back to another school year. This year would be the year all of you are working for! This year, your results in the nationals will determine our school's national rating, and also your future. So far, I can only tell that one of you," he paused and look at Tokiya "Would be able to make it to Todai (Tokyo University) easily. The rest of you are hopeless!"  
  
"Gee, he's biased!" Someone behind Tokiya whispered.  
  
"And, to begin with, we will have a new student here in our class. Hopes that she's good, or I will be running down her neck. Late on the first day, must be one of the bad students.."  
  
Just as Stinky was scolding the not- seen- new student, Tokiya feel a familiar aura outside the classroom. He looked up and was just in time to see a girl open the door and falls in, head first, into the classroom. The uproar from the class surely embarrassed the girl who made a grand entry on her first day of school. Standing up slowly and trying to rearrange her long hair, which is in a big mess, she couldn't even look up. Stinky, at this point of time, decide to introduce her to the class.  
  
"Class, this is Renge Kobashi. She stays at the Kobashi Orphanage and is joining us this year to take the nationals. Hmm.. Think you'll go well with Mikagami at the back, but mind you! I won't accept a bit of BGR in this class! It's just that Mikagami is the only one I am sure that would not lend you astray!" He looks at the new girl again. "And go take a seat! Next to the long hair boy there!"  
  
"Hai! Sensei!" The new girl responded when she finally tidied her hair. When she lifted up her face and faced the class, a loud wolf whistler from one of the boys greeted her. True, her face was one to die for. Sweet and innocent. To the other guys, she is another 'target' they can try for this year, but to Tokiya, it was sheer confusion. Renge? As in the clone Renge? She does look like Renge, in fact, he was sure that she had keep two bangs running down the side of her face for a reason. When she took the empty table besides Tokiya, and greeted him with a sweet 'Ohayo', he could feel no hatred for him. It was almost like.. Like she's a different person from that insane clone he know. But then, what the insane clone was like, he didn't know. He only heard as much as a needle from Kurei about her, but what he knew for sure is that Kurei hated Renge because she looks exactly like Kurenai, and he feel that it was an insult to her.  
  
"Eto.. Mikagami-san. Mikagami-san?" Renge said, and got Tokiya back to real life. He didn't notice that he was starring at her. "Mikagami-san, are you ok?"  
  
"Emm. nothing, nothing really. Sorry about that" he said as he got back to his books.  
  
"Well, Sensei's breath really stinks. I feel like I could have fainted if I stayed there for another minute!" She exclaim as she went back to her book. That period, Tokiya couldn't listern to what Stinky had been saiding, as he tried to figure what is happening.  
  
==========Recess, on the root top==========  
  
"Yanagi-chan!" Recca shouted as he enters the rooftop with a bang. Team Hokage was already eating their bentos and messing around with each other. Fuuko was screaming her head out at Domon, who is trying to apologize under all her screaming. Yanagi was drawing something, and Tokiya, as usual, was in deep thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Recca-kun! You're finally here!" Yanagi said as she put down her pencil and walk toward her ex-ninja, and now love. Recca gave Yanagi a light peak on the check, which would usually get Tokiya mad and starts going on how Recca is taking advantage of Yanagi. But today, he just sat at the far corner of the roof, and stared into mid-air.  
  
"Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked. "Mi-Chan, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Tokiya suddenly got out of his daze. "Me? I'm. fine.."  
  
"Well!" Fuuko exclaimed as she stops ranting on Domon, who signed a sign of relieve. " Hope everybody is coming to my Partly at Yanagi's place. Sorry to hold my partly at your place, Yanagi-Chan, but my house isn't big enough for this gang to crash into."  
  
"Don't worry Fuuko-san, my place is just nice for the gang." Yanagi said as she returned to her sit, and took out a small bento from her bag. " Recca- kun, although my cooking isn't as good as Kagehoushi's, do you want to try it?" She asked.  
  
"Love to, o-Hime-sama!" Recca joked. And took a bit of her bento. By now, Tokiya would have drawn out the Ensui if it was still around, but there he was, back into the daydream he was in.  
  
"Oh yes! Fuuko! Kurei said he would be at the partly! Although he would be late, but, yeah! He would be there!" Recca said. At the mention of Kurei's name, Tokiya stood up and walked over to Recca, slowly.  
  
"Great! Better call Raiha to tell Neon!" Fuuko said as she took out her hand set and went on to dial Raiha's number. Tokiya, ignoring this, went straight for Recca.  
  
"Hanabishi.." Tokiya stated. " Did Kurei tell you anything about Renge?"  
  
"Well," Recca, shocked by the question, thought about it for a minute, then answered " No, he don't really tell much of his life before we got together.. All I know is that he once had this major fight with Renge, but yar, that's all I know. Why the sudden interest"  
  
"Nothing" The swordsman answered.. "I just hope that it's not trouble," He thought as he head on first to his classroom.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, that's chapter one and the prologue for you. How is it? Know it's slow, but just wanna let the story build up slowly. still can't decide on the pairing. should it be Renge X Mikagami or Renge X Kurei? Maybe some other pairings. 


	3. The confusion

Disclaimer: Err.. Me dun own any of them, ok? That includes all FoR character, and the 'guest star' of the fan fic.. Glay's Teru, Malice Mizer's Mana, and Puffy's Amy.. Although I would very much wish to own Teru.. And Mikagami. and Kurei.. ^.^  
  
  
  
==========Inside Pushy==========  
  
  
  
"Hmm. now, where can we find a Fujin?" Kurei asked Tokiya. Chance has it that both Bishounens met inside Pushy, a soft toy store that has many cute, fury little things. Seems like Tokiya was planning on that Fujin pushy too.  
  
"Gee. do I look like someone who comes here often?" Tokiya said. He's still confused over the new girl. Meeting the flame master now isn't really his way of enlightenment on what he should do about the situation, having no idea how he would react to this piece of unconfirmed news. Well, the only reaction Tokiya can think of now is Kurei trying to kill Renge Kobashi, and that's not a pretty sight. And plus, she may just be someone who look like Renge and happens to have the same name. After all, why would Renge keep her real name? Wouldn't she be afraid of running into Kurei again? And Renge.. that should be quite a common name now, right? (Now he's trying to lied to himself. how many Renges do you know before FoR?)  
  
"No, but you look like someone who receives a lot of gifts from here, especially on Valentine," Kurei joked. If there was one thing about Kurei that had changed, it's that he had became a more mature version of Recca. You can really tell that they are brothers, just by looking and listening to their reactions to most things. Recca really changed this cold-hearted killer into a nice big brother, or maybe Kurei was like this all the while, just that he was pushing it down to project the image he wants all to see and fear, and hate.  
  
Looking at his watch, which reads 3.30pm, Tokiya knows that both of them are very late. The partly had began half an hour ago, and here they are, still shopping for a gift. (At Yanagi's place-( Fuuko: WHERE ARE THOESE TWO BAKAS! They are SO late!) He wished he had remembered it early, so he could save the trouble of looking and just sew a pushy for Fuuko.  
  
Going through the mountains of soft toys, and trying to look for a little fur ball, is no easy deal for them, especially when there is a crowd of girls outside looking at them. Tokiya was used to it, but Kurei still seems a little uneasy. Kurei is good looking, and without his mask, he is attracting a lot of attention from the girls out there.  
  
"Look at that guy! He's so beautiful!" one of the sales girls whispered. That got into Tokiya's ears.  
  
  
  
"Yar, but don't you think the other one is better? The scar on his face just makes him more mysterious." Another sales girl reply.  
  
"No way! That long hair beau is so much better! Hey! Why not we ask the new girl? Kobashi-chan! Kobashi-chan!"  
  
Ko..Kobashi? Tokiya thought, and turned. There she was. Renge, in the little pink uniform all the sales girls dom. She was behind a shelf of Soft toys, and those toys looks like the Fujin! She was holding to one of them and looking at it. As soon as her seipai called her, she put down the pushy and answered, "Hai!" Then runs towards them.  
  
  
  
'What am I going to do?' Tokiya though. Renge is getting closer by the seconds, and Kurei may just turn and see her! Although he no longer has his flame, but he is still cable of killing someone with his bare hands! 'Distraction!' Tokiya though. 'I need a distraction!'  
  
"Kurei! Think there's isn't a Fujin here. Why not we try another store?" Tokiya asked, trying to pull Kurei out of the store.  
  
"Look, look! The long hair one is holding the Scar face's hand! Are they.." Someone said, and this time, Kurei heard it.  
  
"Tokiya," Kurei said, as he turn (Erkkk!!!!) and shakes Tokiya off. "What do you think you are doing? I'm not Yaoi!!"  
  
"Chee, as if I am," Tokiya answered. Quickly, he turned. It seems like Renge is out of sight, but the Fujins are there all right. Kurei signed, and walked towards them.  
  
"And you almost made us missed this! I want a piece of the cake, you know. A little later and Domon may finish it all for us," Kurei said and took a Fujin off the shelf. "Share?" He asked. "I'm a little broke."  
  
Looking around the store, Tokiya was trying to locate Renge, but he was still alert enough to hear the question "Yar, sure. I don 't mind sharing." He answered, and took the Fujin to the counter. The cashier almost fainted. From the cash counter, Tokiya can see Renge at the storeroom. Lucky he was the one who's paying. If it was Kurei.  
  
Kurei, on the other hand, was still looking around the store, He knew he heard it. Kurenai's voice. The same "Hai" he always hears her said. What's happening to him? Why the illusions?  
  
"Let's go, Kurei." Tokiya said, and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Yanagi's Place==========  
  
  
  
When the duo finally got to Yanagi's, they are totally unready for Fuuko.  
  
"WHERE HAD the two of you BEEN?" Fuuko asked when they finally steeped into the backyard. Seems like the cake is almost gone, if not for Koganei running around, 'protecting' the last 2 slices while a big bully (Domon) chased him around.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko! We have been all over town! Looking for this!" Kurei said and held up the Fujin pushy. "Look! We know you had been looking all over the place for it!"  
  
  
  
At this point of time, Domon stop chasing Koganei and starting to point at something next to the pool. It was a bag full of Fujins. Looks like they are not the only one who had gotten her that.  
  
"Thanks! That would be the 8th one this birthday." Fuuko said as she took the Fujin from Kurei, whose mouth is falling down. "Wonders why everybody got me this?"  
  
"Chee, and we thought the both of you could come up with something unique!" Saichou said as he handed them a cup of fruit punch.  
  
  
  
"As they said, great minds think alike," Recca joined in the fun. Rare day it is, to see both of them this shocked.  
  
"Kurei-sama!" came 2 voices. When Kurei turned around, he was just in time to catch a flying Neon, who threw herself at him.  
  
"Kurei-sama! I missed you sooo much! How have you been? Have you eaten well? You look thinner than the last time I saw you!" Neon screamed as she wailed into Kurei's ear.  
  
Raiha, on the other hand, took a bow. "Kurei-sama," he said, trying to suppress the happiness he felt upon setting eyes on his master again.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on!" Recca said as he tried to pull Neon, who is suffocating Kurei now, away. "Know you guys missed him, but Neon, at the rate you are going, you will kill him first! Raiha! Come help me 'protect' your master!"  
  
  
  
"Hanabishi!" Neon screamed. "Get away! I want some precious moments with my Kurei-sama"  
  
  
  
Tokiya turned away from all this out break. His heart was still beating fast from the near encounter with Renge. But strangely, he had been thinking on ways to help the clone avoid the flame master...how long can he keep this up? Already, he is feeling tired. It's not a good feeling lying to Kurei, yet he has no way to find out is Renge who he thinks she is. And even stranger would be that he felt like it was his duty to protect Renge Kobashi from Kurei. Now, if it was the clone Renge, he'll let Kurei worry about her.  
  
  
  
"Mi-Chan?" Fuuko crept up behind him. "Mi-Chan. what's troubling you? I noticed that you are not yourself today.."  
  
"Daijoubu, Fuuko-Chan," Tokiya reply, giving the birthday girl a rare smile. He's been smiling very often, especially in front of the Wind goddess. He felt safe when ever she is around, and is now prone of tell her almost anything, as long as she asked or he feels like telling. However, there is this nagging feeling that tells him to keep Renge Kobashi's existence all to himself.  
  
  
  
A silence surrounds them. "Sorry about the Fujin, thought you would like it," Tokiya said, breaking the silent.  
  
Shaking her head hard, Fuuko answered, in a sweet voice that she's had been using when the two are alone. "No, it was the thought that counts, gomen, Mi-Chan, for screaming at you.."  
  
The sun was setting, and from that little corner, the last ray of light shone onto her, dancing in the beauty of her green eyes. Tokiya bend in, slowly, his hands touching her chin, and then softly lifts them up a bit. Fuuko's eyes closed, waiting for whatever Tokiya had planned for her. Tokiya moved nearer to her, and cupped her face now in his hands..  
  
  
  
"Ohayo~~~"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Tokiya broke contact with Fuuko. Why? He thought. Why am I hearing Kobashi's voice at this time?  
  
  
  
"Mi-Chan?" Fuuko said. Something is not right. Something is really not right. She was here, all for his taking, and yet, he. Isn't doing anything. Why had he broke off last minute? Why? Is it because, he didn't like her? Is it because, the reason why he had advanced was because the atmosphere was right, and that he suddenly woke up from the illusion the sun had set onto her?  
  
  
  
"Gomen," Tokiya whispers. He gave Fuuko a peck on the cheeks, and stood up. " I have to get going."  
  
"Mi-Chan!" Fuuko shouted. " Why? Stay a little longer?"  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Fuuko-Chan.. I must get going.."  
  
  
  
========== On the way back to Tokiya's place==========  
  
Walking on the familiar road home, he was upset, he was sad, and worst of all, he was confused. What had made him stopped? What had made Renge Kobashi's voice suddenly filled in his mind? What had made the newcomer's face engraved into his mind?  
  
  
  
"Mikagami-san~~" there goes the voice again.  
  
"Mikagami-san~~" and again.. Can I ever get it out of my head?  
  
"MIKAGAMI-SAN!" The voice boomed!  
  
Caught off guard, Tokiya jumped and look back. There she was, in person, Renge Kobashi!  
  
"Err." Tokiya went on. "Konbawa.."  
  
"Konbawa. gomen, I gave you a fright, but you were not answering me at all. OH! Does that mean you want to be alone? Gomen! I had disturbed you.."  
  
  
  
"It's okay." Tokiya said. Well, he heard that Renge was innocent, and to him, this is quite innocent. "You were not disturbing me. I was just too deep in thoughts, that's all."  
  
"Yokada(sp?)" Renge said, and smiled. Tokiya felt his heart stopped for a minute when the little angel smiled. It was quite a sight. The smile was so pure, so untouched.. And so rare.  
  
  
  
"Renge-Chan! Renge-Chan?" A man's voice call. At this point, Tokiya notice that this was not the way home, but it was the Kobashi Orphanage, which happens to be in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
"I'm here! Kobashi-san!" Renge answered. From the house, out came a handsome man, in his 30s. His hair was a dyed blond and wasn't very long. He smiled at Renge, and then at Tokiya. Dressed in very simple clothes, Kobashi-san looks everything like a gentle, director of an Orphanage.  
  
  
  
"Why, are you Renge's friend from school?" He asked, Tokiya gave a nod. "Wonderful! I am Teruhiko Kobashi, call me Teru, and I ran this place with my wife, Amy. It's so good to know that little Renge had made friends, and with such a beautiful young woman (Tokiya( Sweat drop) too!"  
  
  
  
"Err. Kobashi-san." Renge started. "Mikagami-san is a guy."  
  
  
  
"Oh! You must be joking! There will be no guy in this world who can look so beautiful, right Miss.. Goodness! You are a guy!" Teru said when he took a closer look and there, Tokiya lifted his head to show him a little Adam's apple. "So sorry about that! Of course there are guys who look like girls with make-up on. Mana of Malice Mizer, is a good example.."  
  
  
  
"Hai, hai, hai, Kobashi-san." Renge started. "Don't mind him, Mikagami- san," Renge said as he winked to Tokiya. "He's always ranting away."  
  
"Please," Tokiya said, as he put two fingers on Renge's lips, silencing her. "Call me Tokiya."  
  
  
  
This act had surprised even himself. What had gotten into me? He thought. I'm flirting with a girl I barely know!  
  
  
  
Renge was blushing red! She quickly turned and went back into the Orphanage. Only Teru and Tokiya were left at the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Teru suddenly make the noise. "A bit late. and time for dinner too. Why not you come in for dinner, Tokiya? I am sure Amy have enough for one more tonight."  
  
  
  
"Err." Tokiya started, then think. Well, he don't feel like eating out, nor did he felt like cooking.  
  
  
  
"Very well," he answered. "Thank you." He said, and followed Teru's lead into the Orphanage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, well? I'm starting to build up the love thing here! Hmmm.. This wouldn't be the finally pairing. Remember, Kurei hasn't met Renge yet.. In the next chapter, Renge Kobashi's past will be told! And will Tokiya-sama tell Hokage? And/or Kurei? How will Kurei and Renge meet? Will they ever?  
  
And thanks to : MitsuJr, ShiNi-ChYan, chaos-wing , mitsui_jr (eto. are You the same person as MitsuJr?), Tsurugi-chan, TouTetsu-chan and amakasu toko !!! Thank you thank you! Without you guys, I won't be working this fast! Hope you enjoy the fic.. And Minna-san, please feel free to R&R! I need more of that. 


	4. Her past

Disclaimer: Must I write this? It's. a little bore leh. . . Oh yeah! On the point of something, I dun know the real Amy (as in Puffy's Amy) can cook well or not, so it's not really talking about her . . . and I'm just borrowing the names of these people, what I write here has nothing to do with their real personalities at all. . . (I mean people how exist in real, other characters like Tokiya are partly based on Anzai Nobuyuki's characteristic or my own imagination of them). . . In other word, dun sue me. . .  
  
Renge Reborn: Chapter 3: Her past  
  
  
  
==========After Dinner, In Teru's office==========  
  
  
  
Dinner at the Orphanage was excellent! Tokiya had never had such a wonderful meal in the past. It felt as if it was his Onnechan cooking for him again. Amy's cooking has a warm family taste in them.  
  
  
  
The Kobashi orphanage is quite a small one. There are about 10 kids living here, and Renge is the only teenager. All the other kids are in Primary school. Most of them see Renge as an elder sister whom they can play and chat with. Renge works very well with children and enjoys their company too. During dinner, Tokiya just can't keep his eyes off the teenager who is fussing over the little ones, making sure that they have enough to eat.  
  
Sitting in the office, which has a large window looking out to a lovely rose garden, Tokiya waited for Teru to come in. When the older man finally did, he was carrying with him some deserts.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Tokiya," Teru said as he lay the items on the desk. "This is one of the best deserts in the world. It's almond pudding!"  
  
  
  
Taking a piece of the pudding and eating it slowly, Tokiya feel that it was one of the world's best pudding. It was solid enough to stand, and yet, when it enters the mouth, the pudding became soft and before you can bit, the taste of almond is all over the mouth.  
  
"Whoa! Amy is a great cook!" Tokiya said as he helped himself to a second.  
  
"Actually, these are not made by Amy. Renge made them in the afternoon." Teru said, as he gave a funny smile to Tokiya, his eyes hinting something, as if he wants Tokiya to ask him something.  
  
  
  
"Renge? How did she managed to make something so delicious? Amy must had taught her well!" Tokiya exclaim, and finds himself a bit foolish, but he couldn't help it. Unwillingly, he reached out for a third.  
  
  
  
"No, no. It's the other way around. Renge taught my love how to cook. Before Renge came to us, Amy was one of the worst cooks you can ever find." Teru laughed.  
  
  
  
"Err. . . Teru-san . . ." Tokiya asked with caution. He looked Teru in the eyes, trying to make Teru see that he is very serious on the questions, which he was going to ask.  
  
  
  
"What. . . what happened to Renge's parents?"  
  
  
  
Teru didn't look shocked from the question. He looks rather like he had expected that question to come out. He turned his back towards Tokiya and look out to the rose garden. Tokiya followed his glared and saw Renge, out in the garden, tending to the roses. Watering them, she as singing a magical melody that seems to make the roses bloom even brighter and bigger.  
  
  
  
"I. . . Nobody knows. . ." Teru finally answered. Slowly, he turned back and faced Tokiya. The smile that he wore was taken down and now he shows a worried face. "We. . . Amy and I. . . Found Renge at the lakeside, unconscious. She was injured, and held tightly to a torn teddy bear. At that time, we were strangely attracted to her. We brought her to a hospital and got her well. After she had awaken, we asked her who is she, and where is she from. She told us that, the only thing she can remember is that her name is Renge, and nothing else. . ."  
  
  
  
Lending back on to the chair, Tokiya continued to stare at Renge from the window. At this point of time, one of the little girls came forward as had asked Renge to help her tie her hair. Renge smiled and sat on the green grass. She starting combing the little girl's hair into a straight pony tail and tying it up. When she was done, she took a rose from the bush and pinned it on the back of the little girl's hair. The little girl was so happy that she turned around and kissed Renge on the cheek, then went back to play with the other children.  
  
  
  
"We were a little worried about bring Renge in at first," Teru said. "First of all, she was a little old to be adopted. Most parents would like the child to be very young, so that they can start to build a close relationship with them. By the time Renge was discharge from the hospital, she was already 16 plus. However, as time goes by, Amy started to like Renge more and more, and finally, we adopted Renge as our own daughter. I don't know where did Renge learn how to cook, but she sure can be a chief when she grows up. She does have the gift." Teru finished. He gave Tokiya a weak smile. Then, he stood up, and asked Tokiya to follow him. Tokiya did as he was told. He wanted to know Renge Kobashi's story. Who she was and does she has anything to do with the clone, Renge.  
  
  
  
"So," Tokiya asked as they walked down the stairs and towards the garden, "Who are her parents?" he asked again "Did they. . . did they ever came to the Orphanage? To look for her? Did the police ever asked about her. . ."  
  
  
  
"That, we don't know." Teru signed. "We had checked with the police, and they said that no one had filed a report on a missing person. She told us that since she could not remember who her parents are, she might as well treat us as her real parents. She said that she is very happy here."  
  
  
  
When they got to the garden, Renge had left. Teru bended down and took a rose from the bush. He passed it to Tokiya. "Can you see what's so special about this rose?"  
  
Taking a closer look at the flower passed to him, Tokiya saw what was unique and queer about the rose at once. "It has no thorns," Tokiya answered, in his cold, clam voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it does have no thorns." Teru said, and pointed to the bush. "As you can see, all the roses do not have thorns on them. Roses are beautiful flowers with a deadly weapon, Renge is a beautiful flower with no way to defend herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When we found her, we thought that she was suffering from family abuse. And until know, we still believe that it may be so. Renge had lost her memory. In theological terms, this can be cause by wanting to forget the bad memories in the past. And when we found Renge. . ." Teru let his word hang in mid air for an effect. "She was wearing a black cloak. One of her sleeve was torn; the other one was too long for her. She had not one, but three belts on her waist, causing her to be unable to breath well."  
  
Black. . . Black cloak? That was what the clone Renge wears.  
  
  
  
"And had you seem the lines on the face?" Teru continues, not noticing Tokiya's shocked face. "Renge has two lines coming down from the side of her face. I told the police, it was man-made. Someone scared her, but they insisted that it was a birthmark. Have you ever seem birthmarks likes this?  
  
  
  
"On a clone, yar. I had seen one before" Tokiya thought. . . So, he was right. Renge did keep two bang of her fringe to hide something on her face.  
  
  
  
"The only clue we have on her past, however. . . " Teru started again "Is to find someone by the name of Kurei. That was the name she remembered, Kurei. She said that he was wearing a mask, when she saw him in her flash back. So much help that is. . ."  
  
  
  
Kurei. . . That confirms it all. . . Renge Kobashi. . . She is the clone, Renge. There's no doubt about it now. . .  
  
  
  
==========On the way back to Tokiya's place (This time, it's the right road)==========  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanking the Kobashi and trying to walk home before dark, Tokiya was once again trapped in deep thoughts. Now that he knows that Renge Kobashi is Renge the clone, he have to decide is it time to let Kurei know about her. He thought it would take him a long time to find out about the new girl, who knows that he can uncover so many facts in less than 24 hours?  
  
  
  
'Maybe,' he thought. 'Maybe I should just ask Kurei more about Renge, or maybe even Kurenai. After all, Renge is clone from Kurei and Kurenai. . .  
  
  
  
As he approach the stairs of his apartment and when up to his humble room at the second level, a shadow was sitting in front of his door. The Wind Goddess.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko-Chan?" Tokiya asked, and at once, the shadow's head turned up. Her eyes were in tears, and she was looking so sad, and helpless (Note: No hentai in this chapter! So stop thinking ^. ^) "What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"Mi-Chan. . ." Fuuko started. "Mi-Chan. . .Do you. . . do you still love me?" Fuuko asked and stood up, to face Tokiya in the eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++Flashback ++++++++++  
  
  
  
----------One month ago, in a back alley----------  
  
"Fuuko, going home from the back alley alone isn't a good thing." Tokiya said, as he carries bags and bags of decorations. Tokiya had been put in the deco community for this year's prom night, and guess what! Fuuko is in the same department too! After shopping for most of the decoration the community will need, they are bringing half of them to Fuuko's place. The other half will be kept at the swordsman's place. After all, why rush the deco so soon? The prom night is more than 6 months away!  
  
  
  
"What! Now you are baby sitting me?" Fuuko answered back, as she attempt to hold on to all the bags. "Really Mi-Chan, since when do you have the impression that I am so weak and helpless?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I "It's just that it isn't safe, and with all your hands full like this, how are you going to defend yourself if anything is to happen to you?" Tokiya argued.  
  
  
  
"Well, I can drop them, can't I?" Fuuko answered back, and bit on her sweet again.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. . . That sweet look nice. . . Got another one?" Tokiya asked, trying to change the topic. He never likes arguing with Fuuko. Never now, and never will.  
  
  
  
"Come here, I'll give you one." Fuuko said. Tokiya took a step closer to Fuuko, and to his surprise, she kissed him, on the lips! As she did that, she pushed the sweet into Tokiya's mouth. Responding to that, Tokiya toyed around her mouth with his tongue, then return the sweet back to her.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter? You don't want the sweet anymore?" Fuuko asked, when they broke contact.  
  
  
  
"I got something sweeter. . ." Tokiya said, and whispered into her ears. "I got you. . . Fuuko, I like you."  
  
  
  
++++++++++End of Flashback++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Fuuko. . ." Tokiya started. "Fuuko, all of us changed. Kurei turned into a kind-hearted person, and that's partly because of Recca. I've change from a cold hearted, emotionless person, to someone who is loved. And you were the only one responsible for it. . ."  
  
  
  
"So! Are you 'changing' again? Is your heart changing?" Fuuko demanded.  
  
  
  
Tokiya walked up to her, and held her tight. His arms holding her waist and he put his hands in her head, bringing her to his chest. "No, Fuuko. . . My heart, can you hear it? Can you heard who's name is it beating for?" He pulled Fuuko away from his chest and looked her in the eyes, in a look that was reserved for only her. His calmed eyes warmed Fuuko's heart at once. "its said 'Fuuko'. . ."  
  
  
  
"Really, Tokiya Mikagami?" Fuuko asked, in a meow. She had forgotten that she was mad at Tokiya for not kissing her that evening. Tokiya cupped her face in his hands, like what he did before, and when the moonlight shone in, he planted a kiss on Fuuko's lips.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about this evening, I was thinking of something." Tokiya said, and went on to nibble on her ears.  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking of, Mi-Chan ... . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tokiya-kun!" Renge's voice came from behind. When Tokiya turned, he saw Renge at the stairs, holding his wallet.  
  
  
  
Fuuko seem her, and recognized her at once!  
  
  
  
"Oh! Gomen, Tokiya-Kun. Demo, you left your wallet. . ." Renge started, and place the wallet on the floor. "I'll get going, please, continue. . ."  
  
  
  
With that, she turned and ran down the stairs. Tokiya feel like chasing after her, but Fuuko held on to him tight, and them, in that demanding tone, she asked " Is she the clone, Renge?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Slow, I know, Slow. . . think my block is coming in soon. . . well, as for the pairing, please dun worry about it yet, course I myself have not decided on it. Maybe I'll let the story flow naturally, just write what I feel at that point of time. It'll look more natural at that.  
  
And err. notice the characteristics are a little different from Anzai- san's. I'm still trying to explain as I go on how they have changed, because I want this to be long story that happen after one-year hell or heaven was defeated. One year can change a lot of people. . . 


	5. Hokage’s Decision

Disclaimer: I notice, that as long as a disclaimer contain the following, it would be valid: I do not own any of the character I am not making a profit out of this Don't sue me  
  
  
  
Renge Reborn, Chapter 4: Hokage's Decision  
  
  
  
  
  
========Recess, School roof top==========  
  
  
  
The every next day, during Recess, Fuuko had called up everybody to be at the rooftop, including Raiha and Neon, who managed to sneak in.  
  
  
  
Tokiya was looking very bad. He had wanted to make the choice about Renge by his own, but now that Fuuko knows about it and very soon, all of Hokage, what other options does he have except to attend this 'meeting' and hope that he could win the 'rights' of deciding Renge's fate.  
  
  
  
"Mi-Chan" Fuuko said. "You have something to tell them?" Tokiya reminded silent. He looked away from Fuuko. He feels that Fuuko is betraying him now, taking away a life that he wants to protect.  
  
  
  
Seeing the swordsman's silent, Fuuko threaten, "Or should I tell them?"  
  
  
  
'No, Fuuko. . . ' Tokiya though, 'Why is she doing this to me? Why must she force me to discuss this with Hokage?'  
  
  
  
Tokiya stood up slowly, looked around him. Recca was a blur. In that little empty nut on his head, he was trying to figure out what is happening. Yanagi was just sitting there, waiting. Neon look a little irritated, Raiha ad a little cute face on as he waited. Domon was starting to look a little tired and bore. . .  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tokiya said it, loud so that he didn't need to repeat himself.  
  
  
  
"Renge is still alive."  
  
  
  
The reaction from everybody was queer. Neon and Raiha suddenly looked very interested, Yanagi gasped, Domon still got that "Who cares?" look on his face and Recca actually asked Fuuko, "Who is Renge?"  
  
  
  
"Then. . . does Kurei-Sama know about this?" Raiha asked, with caution.  
  
  
  
"Iie, Kurei is still kept in the dark," Fuuko answered. "Mi-Chan was keeping this information all to himself."  
  
  
  
"Hey! I only got to know her yesterday! I want to confirm is she real Renge or not before I bring the gang into this, sea-monkey!" Tokiya shouted, but before he could stop himself, he had just called Fuuko. . . Fuuko looked a bit hurt. . . after all, who would like it if their boyfriend called her Sea-monkey, although the other didn't see what was wrong with that.  
  
  
  
"Then, why, Tokiya Mikagami, tell them the real reason why you kept her to yourself. . ."Fuuko said, rage taking over her.  
  
  
  
"I told you! I want to confirm is she the clone, because if she is not, and Kurei killed her before we can confirm it, he will regret it all his life! For killing someone who is innocent!"  
  
  
  
"No. . . It's because you like her! She smites you! After all, she is kind, innocent, and cute! Why take a stupid, tomboy, and fierce sea- monkey? She is such an angel, isn't it.!"?  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Recca suddenly exclaim."You mean there was something going on between the tomboy and that ice boy?"  
  
  
  
"Fuuko. . ." Tokiya started, but was stopped by Neon.  
  
  
  
"Stop it! You all are really kids! Now the problem will be 1) Does Renge want revenge over what had happen, 2) Why is she here, if not for revenge, and the most important one, 3) Should Kurei-sama be informed!"  
  
  
  
"I said Kurei should know," Domon finally speak up. "It's his clone we are taking about."  
  
  
  
"Finally, you are making sense!" Fuuko praised.  
  
  
  
"Same here," agreed Neon. 'Because she look exactly like Kurenai-sama. . . If she were to meet my dearest Kurei-sama, who knows what will happen?'  
  
  
  
"I said we keep her down," Raiha speaks. "Now, Kurei-sama has gotten over his past, the last thing he needs is Renge appearing before him again."  
  
"I am standing on Raiha's side," Tokiya said.  
  
  
  
"Agree with them," Yanagi said. "So far, Renge has not cause any harm to us. . ."  
  
"My Hime had spoken for me," Recca reply.  
  
  
  
"4-3," Tokiya counted. "Renge stays unknown to Kurei. . ."  
  
  
  
==========At the same time..in class 3A==========  
  
  
  
Renge sat at her desk; eating the bento Amy had made for her this morning. . . Thinking of what she saw yesterday. . . That girl. . . she should be Tokiya's girlfriend. . .  
  
  
  
Slowly, tears came running down her sides. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why am I crying?"  
  
  
  
Digging her bag for a tissue, she found a rose in her bag. . . 'Must be little Aiko (One of the children at the orphanage).' She smiled, and took the rose in her hands. As she play with the petals of this lovely flower.  
  
  
  
"Eeeee AHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Pain! Sudden pain hit her head! It was hurting so much; that she had fallen off her chair and was rolling on the floor now. . . there seems to be an image running through her mind now. . .  
  
  
  
"Look, Kurei!" a voice called. The voice. . . "Neon planted so many flowers! Look! They are beautiful, right?" A figure of a girl. . . holding some roses. . ...  
  
  
  
Then, another blur figure came out. . .. It belonged to a man. There was this coldness about him that Renge can't put in. . . In a swing, he knocked all the roses off her hands. . .  
  
  
  
"I hate flowers." He said. It was so cold. . . the tone of his voice. "They are so weak. . ."  
  
  
  
The face of the girl began to clear. There was a smile on her face. Then, suddenly, she slapped the cold figure, hard on the face.  
  
  
  
"The flowered had tried so hard to bloom, even in it's short life time. A person like you." the face of the girl was visible now. . . It was herself! But without the lines on her face. 'Is this. . . my memory?' Renge thought. "Have no right to ends its life!" She continued.  
  
  
  
The cold figure held on to his face, the part that had been slapped, " What a troublesome woman. . ." Then, a smile from him was seen. The coldness all gone. "This is the first time I am hit by a woman. . . even my mother who stays afar had never hit me before..."  
  
  
  
"This is the first time I am hitting a man, too!" Exclaimed the girl." We are the same!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After the conversation, the pain stopped. Renge got up slowly, and shake her head.  
  
  
  
"Is that. . . is that my past? Is that part of my past? Who is that cold figure. . . " She asked a loud. "Could it be. could it be that. . . that person will hold the key to my past?. . . Is that.. . . Kurei?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HOE!!!! My block IS coming! I can't think of anything! Gomen, if this chapter is short and meaning less. . . the plot is still going nowhere! -_-"""""""""""""""""""" 


	6. The purple flame

Disclaimer: . . . I do not own any of the character. . . And I am lazy to think of a new disclaimer very chapter. . . and I think it's a bore to use the same one over and over again. . .  
  
  
  
Renge Reborn, Chapter 5: The purple flame  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Kobashi Orphanage, Rose Garden==========  
  
  
  
Renge sat in front of her rose garden, tending to the flowers. Her face in deep thoughts, as if her heart wasn't there. Every single stalk here reminds her of the flashback she had earlier in school. Somehow, the more she thinks about it, the more she felt that those are not her memories, but someone else's. . . Yet, why would she be able to remember someone else' memory and not her own?  
  
  
  
The roses today look different. . . It was as it the roses here are not the same as the ones she saw yesterday night. It had lost it shine. Or rather, it doesn't look as beautiful as those in her flash back.  
  
  
  
She stood up and walked around the bushes, till she comes to a bush, which had just bloomed. The thorns on the roses are visible. Slowly, Renge ran her fingers pass them, and miracle, all the thorns fell off. The roses are thorn less, like the others now. She had this gift with rose, and she felt strongly to them, as if they are very important to her, they are part of her. . .  
  
"Whoever she was. . ." Renge whispered to the wind. "Whoever she was, she must be someone important in my life. . . I can feel. . . I can feel a bond to her. . . But somehow I know that. . . I don't want to be her. . . I am . . . not her. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And. . . Kurei. . ."  
  
  
  
Going back to her room, she pushed all these out of her mind. . . "Have to get homework done. . . I have to deliver flowers and then work at Pushy tonight. . ."  
  
  
  
Opening her bag, and taking out her math book, she started working on the countless sums that she have to finish soon, or either be late for work, or burn the mid night oil tonight.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.. This one's tricky... . ." Renge muttered to herself. Math is really not the subject for her. That's one thing she will never figure out, too. Reaching out for her bag, she began digging for her math notebook, but instead, took out her sciences one.  
  
  
  
"Tokiya-kun. . ."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++Flash back++++++++++  
  
------------After school, sick bay----------  
  
"Oro. . ." Renge cried out in the sick bay. After the bad head ace at recess, she fainted halfway through Sciences. The next thing she felt was someone lifting her up and bringing her to the sick bay. As the headache was so bad, she couldn't even bring up the strength to look at who is carrying her.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.. Looks nice sleeping in school the whole day. . ." A male voice said. Tokiya. "Maybe I should try it one day"  
  
  
  
"My head hurts, and I have to listen to your sarcastic remarks. . ." Renge managed to said, before Tokiya put another cloth on her head. The warm from the cloth seems to smoothen out the headache by a little.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? Can't take the stress?" Tokiya asked once again. He walked over to a table, and seems to be copying something.  
  
  
  
"Bad day, that's all" She answered. It came out more like a groan.  
  
  
  
"There! Finish!" Tokiya suddenly said. He took Renge's bag from under the table, opened it, and put something in. "Notes for today's lesson. There's Science and English in there. . . Only Math homework tonight. I got to get going. . ." He said, and before he exit the sick bay, he went over to Renge side, messed her hair up, and say "Good bye" before going out.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++ End of flashback++++++++++  
  
  
  
"He's another person I will never really understand. . ." Renge exclaimed, and went back to her math.  
  
  
  
========== Flower Shop, Angel rose==========  
  
  
  
"Oh! Renge! You're finally here!" Miyuki said when the orange hair girl enters the shop with a bunch of roses.  
  
  
  
"He he. . . gomen, Miyuki- San. Homework held me up. Here are the roses!" Renge answered, as she passes them to Miyuki.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Renge. I just love the roses you plat! Safes me the time of plunking out the thorns. I am so bad at that. . ." Miyuki said as she put the roses into a vase. "Too bad, my little green thumbs, that the Orphanage can't have a bigger rose garden, or I would have recommended you to the other florists around. . ."  
  
  
  
"Na, Miyuki-San. Just continue to support the Orphanage! We are looking forward to the summer tea partly. The last time we had a tea party, it was great!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, love. See you at the next Tea partly!"  
  
  
  
When Renge exited the shop she didn't notice a man with a burn scar on his face enter it at the same time, nor did he took note of the orange hair girl.  
  
  
  
"Err. . . I had ordered a bunch of red roses, thought the phone. . ."Kurei asked Miyuki, who was still admiring the roses.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Then. . . You must be Mr. Kurei?" Kurei nodded. "Well, you are just in luck! My supplier just came in with a new bunch of roses. Look! They beautiful, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, they are. . . " Kurei said, then notice the thorn less flowers. "Whoa! Your supplier even help you plunked out the thorns!"  
  
  
  
"Ha ha. No, the roses are thorn less. Quite remarkable huh? I remembered the first time I saw them on the bushes, I had quite a shock!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? You mean, they are already thorn less on the bush?" Kurei asked, feeling suddenly attracted to the roses. 'Just like Kurenai's . . .'  
  
  
  
"Yap!" Miyuki said as she hand the wrapped roses to him. "There you go, Sir."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. . ." Kurei reply, as he paid for the roses and exit the shop.  
  
  
  
========== Grave yard, in front of Kurenai's grave==========  
  
  
  
When Raiha and Neon got there, Kurei was already cleaning the grave. It seems like when Kurenai's body and soul was burned, there were little ashes left behind. Raiha had arranged, behind Mori Koran's back, to have the ashes pick up and buried under someone else' name. Now, the grave read, " Rose Yamada"  
  
  
  
"Kurei-sama." Raiha greeted him. Neon did so, and kneeled down, saying a little prayer in front.  
  
  
  
"Kurenai. . .. " Kurei said. " You know what? I felt like. . . I felt like I had seen you for the past few days. . . Outside Recca's school, inside a soft toy store. . . and even in the florist. These roses. . . They are just like yours. Thorn less. . . It was as if. . . as if you are alive. .. .. "  
  
  
  
Both Raiha and Neon knew that, it was Renge that he had seen. But both of them kept their silences. Neon was feeling a little guilty, as she was hoping that once Kurei sees Renge, he would kill her, and therefore making Renge not a treat to her. . . Thinking back, it was cruel of her to think that way. Still, she still felt like tell Kurei about Renge, for at least, maybe Renge can be his source of comfort for a while. . .  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Raiha grabbed Neon's hand "No," he mouthed, Neon nodded and bit the bottom of her lips, to stop herself from saying something she may regret after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Night time, Renge's room==========  
  
  
  
"Ah~~~~~" Renge cried when she threw herself onto her bed. "I am so tired! Stupid sales! Lucky I had finished my homework!"  
  
  
  
Slowly, Renge turned to the other side of her bed. She hoped that the sound of her jumping onto the bed didn't wake Aiko up. Aiko was still asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm. . . so tied. . ." Renge yawned, and fell asleep right away.  
  
  
  
In her dream, she saw a very big house. Slowly, she stepped into it. People around her greeted her with a smile. A maid came out from the garden, and said to her, "Kurenai-sama, Kurei-sama is waiting for you in the garden. . ."  
  
  
  
"But, My name isn't Kurenai. . . " Renge wanted to say, but her body moved towards the garden. There was the same figure she saw this morning. He held out a his hand, and Renge, or rather, Kurenai took it. They sat down together, and admire the roses. . . Wait! The roses have no thorns on them too!  
  
  
  
"Kurenai. . ." The figure said. It should be Kurei, but his face was still a blur. Other than that, Renge could make out the shape of him. Very well build, for an Asian guy. His hand was large, as he held onto her small little one.  
  
  
  
Strange. . . his hand seems to get warmer and warmer. Renge looked at his hands, and saw them on fire! A purple fire! She wanted to pull back her own, and then put the fire out. But she can't. And he doesn't seem to be in any pain. The fire is spreading to her, burning her, but instead of fear, she felt clam, as if it was supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
A mirror appear before her, and went she look into the mirror, she saw herself, not as a human, but as a flame. A flame angel. She was a purple flame. And, the man. . . Kurei, he was in a red cloak, like the one Renge wore when she was found. He puts on a mask. . .  
  
  
  
The sound of the alarm clock woke Renge up, and she saw herself human again. That was a weird dream. . . in fact, what was the dream again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, the pairing is still unknown.. I still have no idea on how I want the pairing to be. . . and besides, if I have told you the pairing, it would just kill the suspense! There's a 50% chance that Renge may end up with Tokiya, and another 50% with Kurei. . . So. . . Keep guessing! 


	7. The meeting in our dreams

Renge Reborn: Chapter 6: The meeting in our dreams  
  
Disclamer: Finally back! Using school computer to do this... And I got my net fixed at home too! Yeah! Oh, By the way, I do not own any of the characters mention here ^.^  
  
  
  
---------Class 3A----------  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Renge transfered to the High school. Starting life in class 3A wasn't easy, as she had never, or rather, have no memories of atttending school. Able to juggle her school work and after school job at Poushy, she felt that her life hasn't changed much. Also, the feeling of being blessed to go to school had kept her spirits up. To her, being in school makes her forget that she is supposed to be an orphan. The only abnormal thing in her life is the funny head aches that attacks when she least expected. And the strange dreams which offen hunts her at night.  
  
  
  
Sitting in Geography class, she look to her right and stared at Tokiya.,who was writing down notes from the lectue. When he suddenly jerked his head in her directon, she quickly loked away and tried to hide her blushing face in her books. He was just tidying up his beautiful long hair, pulling the little few which had fallen out of his ponytail. "And I though he was looking at me," Renge gave herself a kick. " How foolish I am."  
  
  
  
Tokiya tired to concertrate on the board and the teacher, but his eyes can't help but to move into Renge's direction. His vain actions are just a cover up. He don't want Renge to know that he's been taking notice of her. In fact, what were the notes that he was supposed to be writing down? All he has in his book are little drawings of the clone. A few times, he caught Renge stareing at his directon too, and can't help but smile at the way she tired so hard to cover up her blushing.  
  
  
  
However, the next time when his head moved into Renge's direction, he saw her looking very sleeply. As if she was denied any sleep the night before. Her head went closer and closer to the table, and her eye lids went down. In a few seconds later, she was in deep sleep. "That's cute," Tokiya thought, as he turn to the next page of his note book, and began drawing the sight before him.  
  
  
  
----------University, History class-----------  
  
  
  
Kurei was bored... ... ... no, corrections, he was VERY bore. The lecturer is very late, again. People in class are begining to fall asleep, again, and in many horrbile ways. The guy next to him, for example, had taken the flame master's shoulder as a pillow for one second, before Kurei pushed him to the other side. Now he is sleeping on top of another guy, who is drooling him his sleep.  
  
  
  
Putting his head on the table, Kurei shut his eyes, and tried to rest. The exams are around the corner, and with lecturer being as he is, there is no way he can pass his exams if he don't put in more effect. Burning the mid-night oil the past few days had left him very tired, and within seconds of closing his eye lids, he had fallen asleep and travelled into dream land.  
  
  
  
The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a garden. A rose garden. With a little pond nearly. The whole place was covered in mist and it gave him a really relaxing feeling. Slowly, he went to the rose bushes and pick up a thornless rose. Thornless... ... ... like those of Kurenai. He bringds it up, and smells it... ... ... It smells like Kurenai too.... ... ...  
  
  
  
He never noticed before, or maybe she was nbever there, but when his attention is drawn to the pond again, he saw a girl, with long orange hair, sitting there and playing with the water. Laughing.... ... ... The laughing sounds like Kurenai too... ... ... He began to walk towards her, and as he did, the mist around spread aside, forming a lane for him to travel through. The orange hair... .... ... And the every movement she makes... ... ... It just makes him want to run and hug her, which he did.  
  
  
  
The girl was caught by surpised, and it didn't help that when she turn around, she revealed to Kurei the face of the purple flame angel he missed so much. However, the shocked expression on her face stopped Kurei from kissing her. She... ... ... looked like Kurenai, sounds like her, and even feels like her, yet, there is this different aura around her. It's not Kurenai's aura, yet, everything else on her read Kurenai... ... ...  
  
  
  
"Who... ... ...' She asked, in a timid voice. "Who are you?" Do I know you?"  
  
  
  
"Who am I? Kurenai, you must be joking with me, I'm... .... ..... " Kurei started, but had yet to finish his answer, when she twist herself out of his arms, and stared at him. Her eyes confused and hurt. Suddenly, the wind came, and blew her fringe up in a funny way. It was enough to reveal two lines coming down from her eys, across her cheeks. They are... ... ... markings which he would never forget. The one person he really disliked. The one person is can insult his flame angel... ... ... Renge.  
  
  
  
'Who AM I?"Renge screamed, and fell into the water. Kurei jumped into help her up. She cried and cried, asking time and time again who she really is... ... ...  
  
  
  
"I... ... ... I thought my name was Renge, and then in my dreams, people keeps calling me Kurenai..... And this guy... .... ... he keeps coming into my dreams, keeps calling me Kurenai... ... ... and keeps giving me a feeling that I know him very well. And I ... ... ... It's almost as if the person I am in my dreamds wants to meet him so much. I lost control of myself. It's.. ... ... it's as if the person in my dream isn't me, just someone using my body to play out a show for me, and trying to hint me of my past... ... ...  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Kurei felt no more hatred for Rnenge. The poor girl lay in his arms, and cried. He just held her there. He didn't know what to do... .. ...  
  
  
  
"Kurei.... .... ... " Renge suddenly speaks between her crying. "I need to look for someone name Kurei... ... ... The masked man in red cloak, the one who turned 'me' into a purple flame at night... ... ... the one who held the sercerts to my past... ... ..."  
  
  
  
Surprising himself, Kurei gave Renge a peck on her forehead, cauing her to look up at him. "I... ... .. I am Kurei.... ... ... "  
  
  
  
All he remembered was the shocked look on her face, before he was awken by the lecturer, who had finally cam in for the last few minutes of the lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------Class 3A----------  
  
  
  
"Renge... ... ... "Tokiya shakes the crying girl in sleep. 'What happened? Why is she crying in her sleep?' He wonders. Finally, he got her to wake up. She looked very confused. And as soon as she saw Tokiya, she broke into another cry of sadness... ... ...  
  
  
  
'Renge?" Tokiya whispered. He puts an arm over her, and tried to comfort her. Try to make her stop crying.  
  
  
  
He didn't know that Fuuko saw all this from outside the door. And he didn't know what was Fuuko thinking untill later... ... ...  
  
Author's note: Doing this in school. Seems like I need to install Mircosoft Words into my computer... ... ... hehe... ... ... The story is going to enter the climax soon. Wonders what will happen to Tokiya and Fuuko, and the reason for Kurei and Renge's meeting in their dreams... ... ... This is gonna be fun... ... ... hopes it be not too prediable... ... ... That be no fun.... hahaha =P 


	8. Under the tears of heaven, I promise You

Renge reborn chapter 7: Under the tears of heaven, I promise U  
  
  
  
------------Outside the school gates----------  
  
  
  
Tokiya stood there, after school, at about 7.00pm, waiting for Fuuko to be dismissed from her extra classes. Her results are really not one of the tops, and he understands that she needs the extra help. That's why he didn't mind waiting for her after school till evening hours. And, although she is able to protect herself without the Fuujin, he still feels that he needs to be around her just in case she gets into trouble.  
  
  
  
"Yar, Mi-Chan. And the reason the both of us get into trouble so often? It's because you look like a bishojo." Fuuko often teased Tokiya this way. He smiled a little at this thought. True, but not all the time.  
  
  
  
'She's supposed to be dismissed half-an -hour ago.. . . ' Tokiya thought as he looks at his watch. 'Wonders what's going on?' And it isn't good either. A lot of people who just got dismissed from extra classes, detention or extra activities are starting to exit the school, and most of the girls are looking at Tokiya, wondering why the Bishounen if the school is not going home yet, and who is he waiting for. . .  
  
  
  
Finally, Fuuko came out, looking very tired and down. She didn't even lift up her face to look at Tokiya, and went pasted him just like that. Tokiya, a little worried, went after her. His heart aches to see her like this. Slowly, he reached out to hold her hands, but she rejected it. 'Something really is wrong.'  
  
  
  
"Fuuko-chan. . .' Tokiya started, as he tired again to hold her hand. 'What's the problem?"  
  
  
  
With a swing, Fuuko twisted her hands out of his, and stops walking. Tokiya followed suit. She lifted up her head, so that she could talk to the swordsman eye to eye..  
  
  
  
"Renge." Was all she said.  
  
  
  
"Renge?" Tokiya repeated, a little sense of guilt come over him. He swallowed it down. "What about Renge?"  
  
  
  
"She's not only getting your protection from Kurei, she is also stealing you from me! You like her, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Tokiya took a step back. This question, he had asked himself countless times this question. What is the feeling he felt towards the clone? If it was love, since when? From the time he knew Renge Kobashi, or recently, as he befriends her. And more importantly, who did he love more, Fuuko or Renge? He's confused. But, with Fuuko, the confusion seems to clear. When he looks at Fuuko now, Renge's shadows no longer came into his mind, not like the past. He knew what he was going to answer Fuuko.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko, I am not going to fall in love with Renge. . .. " He said, and added to himself, 'Or at least, I'm trying'  
  
  
  
"NO! I saw it today! You were hugging her in class! In class! Where there is so many people looking!" Fuuko screamed, and tears she so carefully hidden from the worlds came running down her cheeks, like the rain.  
  
  
  
'The one I love is crying. . . Because of my actions. .. . ' Tokiya though. 'I had. .. .. .I had hurtled the one I loved the most. .. .."  
  
  
  
"Fuuko, Renge was crying. I was just comforting her. . ." he said, and hugged Fuuko, embracing her deep in his arms. "Why would I love her when I have you to love?" He asked into her ears. "I asked myself many times, why am I a changed Tokiya? Where is that cold-hearted boy who saw his sister got killed in front of him? He's gone, but why? Because of Fuuko. A beautiful young lady named Fuuko had cured him, at a place where even Yanagi's healing powers can't touch."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Loneliness, your silent whisper  
  
Fills a river of tears through the night  
  
Memory, you never let me cry  
  
And you, you never said good-bye]  
  
  
  
"Really, Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked. The moon beginning to rise from behind. It was then she noticed that they are in a park. Tokiya didn't notice that either. But he didn't care.. .. .. All he wanted to do is stand there, and hold her in his arms. His hand reached out slowly, and clear her tears, but Fuuko was still crying, and she couldn't stop. Her emotions were as confused as Tokiya's but not in the same way. She was filled with joy, with regret, and a bit of doubt. But her doubt was suppressed by the other two emotions, especially with Tokiya now in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
  
We lost our dreams along the way  
  
But I never though you'd trade your soul to the fates  
  
Never though you'd leave me alone]  
  
The sky darkens, and slowly, rain clouds formed in the night line, as if it were a script, written for this scene, written for them. Tokiya withdrawn his hand from Fuuko's soft, beautiful face, then, he gently lifted her face, and his lips went to her eyes, kissing them, then licking off the eyes streaming down her purple eyes. The rain started to fall, lightly on them. Creating a frame for them.  
  
  
  
[Time through the rain had set me free  
  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
  
  
  
Love everlasting fades away  
  
  
  
Alive within your beat less heart]  
  
  
  
'Fuuko. . .' Tokiya managed, his lips still on the wind goddess' face. "I will never love another. . . I promise.. . . "  
  
"Mi-Chan. . ." Fuuko said, but was silenced by him went his lips made their way to hers, and they were locked in a fiery kiss.. . .  
  
  
  
Tokiya opened his eyes. . . and all he sees is Fuuko, Fuuko, and Fuuko. . . Renge's shadows are gone, and there, he knows, that Renge was a sister to him. A sister he never had to protect. His affection for her, was not love, not a bit. Because he knew then, he could never kiss Fuuko with so much passion, if his heart isn't with her. . .  
  
  
  
[Dry your tears. . . with love  
  
Dry your tears. . . with love  
  
Dry your tears. . . with love  
  
Dry your tears. . . with love ]  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, Tokiya X Fuuko fans, you got what U wanted =P There, happy? ^Thinks about Tokiya X Renge pairing^ Gee.. But I am still so tempted to do it. . . The Yuuwaku is so strong. . . Who knows? A guy can always break his promise, no? ^.^ Renge don't really have to go with Kurei. . . There's Raiha, Joker, Aoi (yes, Aoi guy who hates Renge, but Kurei hates her too), and maybe I can even make it Renge X Saicho! Eto, as for the [ ]s. . . It's X-Japan's Tears. Very nice song. I don't know why, but the song is running in my head while I'm writing this, so I just wrote it in. . . hehe ^.^  
  
Ps: To Toko-san: It's your reviews that are keeping me going! I really like reading them. It proves that someone's reading my story! ^Hugs Toko- san^ Arigato!  
  
So, until next time! 


	9. Memories Another soul within

Renge Reborn Chapter 8: Memories. Another soul within  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making a profit or anything out of this. And yes, I am writing this because I have something to do with Renge. She belongs to someone else, but I would love to own her because she is cute. AND I AM NOT Yuri. And the above are just what I want to call an "Original" Disclaimer. And I know it sucks.  
  
  
  
(People throwing eggs at the author and tell her to get on with it.)  
  
  
  
Author catches one of the egg and started sing 'Watashi no Tamagoyaki' [Tamago wa dame! Watashi no mono. . . ]  
  
means the voice in Renge's heart  
  
----------The Kobashi Orphanage Garden----------  
  
  
  
Beautiful, sweet, and innocent. That was what Teru would use to describe Renge before she enters high school. Now, it would be 'Sad, confused, and worried,' he thought, as he looks out of his office window to see the little princess sitting next to the rose bushes, starring at them as if they would be gone tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Renge sat there, and stared at the roses. She spotted one with thorns on them, and, as usual, with the lift of her finger, she touches it and all the thorns falls off, making it perfect like the other thorn less roses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurei.. .. . He said. . . He said that his name is Kurei. .. . Is he. .. .. Is he the Kurei I've been looking for? The Kurei with the answers to my past? The Kurei. . .  
  
  
  
'Why? . . . Why did I cry? Why was I so upset about my unknown past? The past that I had stopped searching for a long time ago. The past, which I don't mind putting down. I am Renge Kobashi. And I am happy to be Renge Kobashi of the Orphanage, so why the change now? Why the sudden interest in my past?  
  
  
  
'Because I don't want to love someone until I get my past straight. I feel that I have no right to love if I don't know how I am. If I don't know who I am, how is the one who love me supposed to know? And if I don't love my past, how can I expect the one I love to love it?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. . ." Renge whispered to the roses. "I. . . I think I am in love with Tokiya. . ."  
  
  
  
No you are not. . . A silent voice whispered into her ears. Renge, shocked from it, jumped up, and look around her. Who. . .. Where is that voice coming from?  
  
  
  
Within your heart, it whispered again I live in your heart. . .   
  
  
  
"Who. . . Who are you?" Renge shouted, to no one. The garden was empty, and as the heavy black clouds over her darken, rain falls onto her, but she did not take shelter, she just stood there, looking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who. . . Am I? I am. . . You  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the heartaches came to Renge once more. The pain, the . .. ..  
  
  
  
Dream?  
  
  
  
Now that the acute pain in her head had stopped, she was in a sunny garden, in front of a big mansion. The place was lovely. The garden was surrounded by rose. There, in the middle of the roses, there was a little pavilion. And inside the pavilion, a tea party was set for two. The table was laid with cookies and tea.  
  
  
  
"This is strange. This is all so strange. What is going on?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Just our meeting. . . The voice called out again, but this time, it seems to be coming from behind her. Renge turned, and saw a mirror image of her. The girl she faced look like her, only the clothes differ and she has no markings on her face.  
  
  
  
"You are. .. . Me?" Renge asked.  
  
  
  
In a strange way, yes. The girl answered. She did not move her mouth. The words just appear in Renge's heart, and she heard it from her heart.  
  
  
  
When I was alive, before you, I was called Kurenai  
  
  
  
"You. . . You are . . . Kurenai? The person who is on control of my dreams?"  
  
  
  
In a funny way, ye She answered and walked towards the pavilion Want to join me for tea?   
  
  
  
Renge followed Kurenai's lead into the pavilion. Her heart skips every few steps.  
  
  
  
I want to finish. . . Kurenai said, after she took a slip of her tea. The story between Kurei and me. . . You already know Then I will tell you. . . Your past  
  
  
  
Slowly, Kurenai reached out to Renge's forehead, and placed two fingers on her. She closed her eyes, and images seems to fill Renge's mind. . .  
  
  
  
++++++++++ Flash Back++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Kurei!" Kurenai shouted over the garden. Kurei turned and face her, and a rare smile came onto his face. He ran towards her, and stops in front of her, starring at her.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, my love?" He asked, as he held her hand in his, and brings it up to his lips.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. I just, missed you. . ." Kurenai answered. I just, wanted to see you. . . You live in the other side of the mansion, so there is no way I can meet you at my place. . ."  
  
  
  
"I know. . . But, as Raiha said before, you shouldn't come here too often. Mori will catch you here one day, and he may not allow us to meet again."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know!" Kurenai said. "But I don't care, why are we so close, yet so far away from each other?" She asked, and hugged Kurei.  
  
  
  
Kurei wanted to hug her back, but before he could, Raiha came running to the garden.  
  
  
  
"Kurei-sama! Kurei-sama! Mori-sama is here!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Kurei said, shocked, and pushed Kurenai away. "Be careful." He told Kurenai, and walked out to greet his 'father'.  
  
  
  
"You too. . ." She whispered and she followed behind.  
  
  
  
"Kurei! My precious son!" Mori said, as he entered the mansion, which belongs to Kurei. He came prepared, with an envelop of some kind. "Ah! And Kurenai, I see that you are here, again."  
  
  
  
"Greetings, Otosan." Kurenai said.  
  
  
  
"A girl shouldn't come over to a boy's place so often, you know? It's bad for her reputation." Mori said.  
  
  
  
"Kurenai don't come here often!" Kurei hurried to explain. "She got lose in the garden by accident."  
  
  
  
"Silences!" Mori shouted. He looks at Kurei with malice. "You think I am blind? You think that I am sleeping all this while?" He said, and opens the envelope he held. There were photos. Photos of Kurei and Kurenai holding hands, laughing together, kissing.. .  
  
  
  
"I hold what is going on! I know! Guards! Hit him!"  
  
  
  
"No!!!" Kurenai screamed, as two hit man went up to Kurei, pin him down, and started hitting him. Another two guards held onto Kurenai, to stop her from going near Kurei.  
  
  
  
"Kurei! Kurei!" Kurenai screamed as she cries. "Stop it!"  
  
  
  
Mori took a step next to Kurei, and hit him hard on the head. "Kurei! Didn't I tell you before? You are just a machine! You don't need love. You have to forget all feelings!  
  
  
  
"Stop it! Please Mori-sama!" Raiha tried to stop them, but two other guards held him himself on.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Raiha! Kurenai is my adopted daughter! I can do whatever I want with her! I can let them fall in love, if I want. . ."  
  
  
  
At this point Kurenai finally twisted herself out f the guards' arms. She rushed up to Kurei, and hugged him, dearly.  
  
  
  
"Please. . ." She pleased. "If you have to continue hitting. . . Hit me! Don't hit him!"  
  
'Kurenai. . .' Kurei thought. "I must protect you.'  
  
With all his might, Kurei pushed Kurenai away, and told Mori, with no emotions " Why are you saying all this for? I have lost all my feelings! What ever happen to this girl has nothing to do with me!"  
  
Mori waked into the shadow, still laughing maliciously. "Since this girl who saw your first smile means nothing to you, I want you to kill her! Hahahaha!!! Quick" He shouted at a shocked Kurei. "Do it!"  
  
  
  
Kurei was lost. He was in a blank. . .  
  
  
  
Mori, satisfied with Kurei's lost look, finally stop laughing and said, " It's okay if you can't do it. This is actually training! In order to make you loyal to me. Do you know why I place Kurenai in a place near yours? Actually, she is just a tool for me to get rid of the little emotions left hidden within you!" With that, he took a little controller out. He shows it to Kurei. "Look at this! You should be able to remember the little machine I installed in your mother's body? Think it's about time to test it! But, of course, the test subject will not be her. . ."  
  
As if it were in slow motion, Kurei saw Mori press the button, and before him, Kurenai's chest exploded. Although all this happened within a second, it was a slow, killing move to him.  
  
"Kurenai! Kurenai!" Kurei screamed, and held her in his arms "Kurenai! Open you eyes!"  
  
  
  
Slowly, with all the strength left in her, Kurenai raised up a hand, which Kurei took in his.  
  
  
  
"Kurei. . . I don't want to be. . . a beautiful. . . yet short-lived rose. . . even if. . . I turn out uglier. . . it's okay to me. . . as long as. . . as long as I can stay beside you. . .Be with. . . the gentle you. . ."  
  
  
  
With that Kurenai breathe her last breath. She hand falls out of Kurei's and landed motionless in the ground.  
  
  
  
Mori was glad to see all this, " Are you happy now, Kurei?" Didn't you say she meant nothing to you? I did you a flavor! I help you get rid of her! Than me!"  
  
  
  
A voice called in Kurei's head. . . The cursed flame. . . Kurei understood. He stood up, and calls upon his flame. The flame he had never really used. The guards where shocked, as no long knew Kurei had this power.  
  
  
  
Kurei spoke, with little emotions, " I will grant your wish now, Kurenai. . . Even if you have left the human path. . ." His flame wrapped Kurenai's body. "We can still. . . Be together. . ."  
  
Slowly, the purple flame surrounds Kurenai, and wings appear behind her. She was slowly changing. . .  
  
  
  
"Forget your human form. . ." He said. And before everyone, Kurenai woke up again, but she is no longer human. She is. . . a flame.  
  
  
  
"Now that you are part of my cursed flame, and became my flame angel, let us exchange! Burn this face, which had caused you to lose your precious life! From now on, the emotionless mask shall be my face and we, will never be separated again. We will be together with each other. . .. Forever. . .. "  
  
  
  
++++++++++Flash back++++++++++  
  
  
  
Now, do you understand who I am? Kurenai asked, as she lifts her fingers away from Renge's head.  
  
  
  
Renge knocked her head, and sat there in silences.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, Renge likes Tokiya, but Tokiya likes Fuuko, and what will Renge feel after she heard what Kurenai told her? And what about Kurenai? Why did she say that she's Renge's past? Till the next chapter! ^.^  
  
(Everyone took out tomatoes and throws it at the author: LAME!)  
  
Author: ORO! Help! 


	10. The flavor I want to ask

Renge Reborn: Chapter 9: The flavor I want to ask  
  
Disclaimer: Look for one U like, and put it here, I have no idea how to write this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------Renge's Dream----------  
  
  
  
Now, do you understand who I am? Kurenai asked, as she lifts her fingers away from Renge's head.  
  
  
  
Renge knocked her head, and sat there in silences.  
  
  
  
"But. .. .." Renge started. "I am still not sure of our connection. That was between you and that Kurei guy. What does it have to do with me?"  
  
  
  
"It has everything to do with you. . ." Kurenai said. " I am you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hang on a second. I am really confused now," Renge said as she shook her head. " I am Renge. You are Kurenai. Besides looking alike, I see no other aspects in which we are alike."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you ever though why we look alike?" Kurenai asked, and took a slip of tea.  
  
  
  
"Considering the fact that this is the first time we see each other face to face, no"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Renge, we are the same person. We are the same body, but different souls." Kurenai said. Looking as if what she had said was very normal. " You see, this body we have. . . holds two souls."  
  
  
  
Slowly, Kurenai put her cup down, and look into Renge's eyes. "Are you ready to get another vision from me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renge looked at the pale girl who had asked her that. She looks as if she doesn't have the energy to play another vision in her mind. But before she could stop Kurenai, two soft fingers had found their way on her forehead and she enter the trance again. . .  
  
  
  
++++++++++Flashback++++++++++  
  
-----------After Kurenai was turn to flame, the same night----------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, will you?" A man in black called out to another, as he tried to lift up Kurenai's burned body. "We have to hurry before anyone sees us. Now that we know what that Kurei can do, I don't want to be the next one to cross his path."  
  
  
  
"It got to look real!" The other exclaimed in a soft whisper. "Raiha will sure to come looking for the body later, if we don't get this little ashes around, he may find out."  
  
  
  
"There! I got her wrapped up in the bag. Now let's get her to Genjuro. Wonder what he wants with her. . ."  
  
  
  
---------- Half-an hour later----------  
  
  
  
"Neon, are you sure there's no one around?" Raiha asked the maid, as they make their way to the garden where Kurenai was burned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Raiha-sama. I've checked the area." Neon answered.  
  
  
  
As quickly, the two made their way to the middle of the garden, where they were expecting to see Kurenai's body, but all they found was ashes.  
  
  
  
"But.. . . " Neon started. " I was sure that Kurenai-sama's body was here!"  
  
  
  
"No one knows how Kurei-sama's power works. Maybe her body later turned into these ashes. . ." Raiha said. "Hurry; pick up as many ashes as you can! At least we will still be able to bury her or something."  
  
  
  
----------At the same time, in a lab----------  
  
  
  
"HA ha ha!" Mori laughed, as he watched Raiha and Neon puck up ashes of some animal that was burned before hand and scattered in the area. "So, these are the ones who are loyal to Kurei, eh?"  
  
  
  
"Mori-sama," Genjuro asked. "Why do you want me to reconstruct Kurenai? And add in Kurei's DNA too. . .. I know that the one I did before, Aoi was a failure, but there is no need to take a dead body and bring her back to life. She will again be loyal to Kurei. . ."  
  
  
  
"Ha, Genjuro, and I thought you were the smart one." Mori said, as he turned and settled in a chair. "I want the new clone to look like Kurenai. Or better still, I want the new clone to be Kurenai. Her soul is now with Kurei, so that means that even if she was reawaken, she will just be an empty vessel. I want to use her to finish Kurei. You think Kurei would be able to fight Kurenai? Even if we lie and tell him that she is a clone, he will still be able to feel something towards her. You are the witch doctor her, getting her alive is no problem, but now, I want you to add Kurei's DNA into her. I want her to have the flame power. And later, when my body merges with the ultimate Madougu, she will come in use. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
----------6 months later------------  
  
  
  
"Mori-sama, she is completed. I have injected into her Kurei's DNA, so now, she has the flame power." Genjuro reported. "Behold! 0013!"  
  
  
  
A shade moved away, and reveled Kurenai, in a big tube. Slowly, as she opens her eyes, she saw Mori.  
  
  
  
"My daughter. . ." Mori started, and look at her. She really was exactly like Kurenai, except for two little lines that run below her eyes. That was where Genjuro had cut open her head to do some changes to her thinking.  
  
  
  
"I will give you a name. .. . You will be called, Renge."  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++End of Flashback++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kurenai release her fingers, and Renge just sat there, shocked. Her body. . . It wasn't really hers. . . Someone before her owns it.  
  
  
  
Now, do you understand the whole story?   
  
  
  
Too shocked to speak, what Renge could do was knock her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, I have a flavor to ask of you. . . Kurenai said. She looked a little sad, and a little unsure on how to voice it, but at the same time determined to get what she wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want. . . I want you to return my body to me. . .  
  
  
  
Author' note: Finished my exams, got more time for my fic now. . . sign would be busy too, thought. Have lots of costumes to make. There's Tokiya, Raiha and maybe Fuuko.. And Genjuro.. My flame of recca cosplay team really very lack. 


	11. The switch over

Chapter 10: The switch over  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hiyuki*Renge owns none of the character here, and is not making a profit out of this. This story is fictional. It is her original story with nothing to do with Anzai Nobuyuki sensei. And therefore has 'so- called' copyright over the plot (Cos who would think of letting Renge and Kurei fall in love? Not that that is the final pairing, mind U =P)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------Renge's Room, next morning----------  
  
  
  
Renge woke up in shocked. The dream she had last night filled her mind. Surprisingly, she can remember every little detail about the dream. Still, the one sentence that disturbs her run over and over again in her mind.  
  
  
  
I want you to return my body to me  
  
  
  
"No," Renge spoke to herself. "It's all a dream. . . A nightmare. . . There is no Kurenai. I am Renge Kobashi. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
She got up slowly, and dressed herself up for school. "I need to look at real people. To talk to people who are not part of my dream. Tokiya! He should be able to make some sense out of this! He would be able to tell me that I have been under too much stress and is starting to imagine things. . ."  
  
----------Outside the school----------  
  
  
  
"There you guys go," Kurei said as he stopped the car in font of school. Tokiya had been over at his place for the night to tutor Recca's always- falling grades. The mid-year exams are coming up soon, and Recca is not making any improvement in his studies. If only Kurei had been free, but with project going on he just can't find the time to tutor his half- brother.  
  
  
  
"Finally school! With teachers not pointing a cane up my throat to force me to study! And with no one to hit me on the head every time I get a question wrong! And with my dearest Yanagi Hime! I love this place! I love this place!" Recca shouted as he jumped out of the car. He had never been so happy to get to school. At least he would be a level away from Tokiya, teacher from hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This would be the first time I seem he so happy to be in school. . ."Kurei smiled as he talked to Tokiya. Tokiya was shaking his head at Recca's reaction, as he thought he has yet been strict enough with his teachings. Now, if he has the ensui with him..  
  
  
  
"So, think I'll drop by after school again. He still needs to brush up on his algebra." Tokiya said as half of his body exit the car "Bye.."  
  
  
  
"Tokiya-kun!" A voice called from the distance. The voice was familiar, and one that Tokiya took no time to recall. The person he's trying to prevent an encounter with Kurei! He was temp to jump out of the car and shovel her off Kurei's sight, but Renge seems to be faster than before, and before he knew it, she flew onto his back (a habit she got) and attempt to bring him down to the floor (something she's still trying to do)  
  
  
  
"Ren. . .. Kobashi! Get off me!" He screamed. Making sure that whatever angle she was, her face would be hidden from Kurei's view. 'Maybe he'll think it's a fan girl.' However, Renge's face was impossible to hide, for she did the world most stupidest thing: Tie up her hair! The two little bangs at the side were too small to cover her face!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ku. . . Kurenai?" Kurei said, as he came out of the car and look at Renge, face to face. It took Renge a few seconds before she noticed Kurei there, and at once she recognized that face.. . . The face she saw in her dreams. . .  
  
  
  
"Kurei!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? You remember?" Tokiya, surprised, as he threw Renge off his shoulders, a little too hard. Renge's grip loosens and she flew about a mile to the wall, banging her head against it, and blank out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What had U done, Mikagami?" Kurei shouted at him as he walked towards the girl. That can't be, that's Kurenai.  
  
  
  
Or rather, Renge, he thought as the bangs make way for that two little scar on her face. Still, there was something different about the clone now. Kurei had never under any circumstance be this close to Renge, and now, with the blank out Renge laying in his arms, her scent flowed to Kurei, and it was Kurenai's unique scent of roses. He look at her closely, the white face, the high cheekbones, the smooth skin, and that so beautiful, soft looking lips he long to kiss. .. .. It just reminded him of Kurenai. . .  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Renge said, and broke Kurei out of the trance he was in. "Am I. . . Have I managed the change?" She asks softly. 'Yes, Kurei thought. 'That voice is Kurenai's voice.'  
  
  
  
"Renge, are you alright?" Tokiya ask, kneeing down beside her. Slow, Renge's eyes move towards Tokiya.  
  
"I think I've seem you before. . ." Renge said to him. 'The hit must be a strong one,' Tokiya thought. He rise his hand and wanted to mess up Renge's hair, like he always do after he throw her off his back, but funny thing now is that, instead of letting him do so, Renge moved away from him, and lift up her head, to see Kurei looking concern as well. The little black iris in Renge's eye lit up, her lips form a smile, and her hand reach out to Kurei's face.  
  
  
  
"Kurei! I made it!" Renge said, and hugged Kurei tightly. "I finally get to see you, to hug you again! I can feel you!"  
  
  
  
"Renge, Renge clam down... " Kurei said as he tried to push his clone away. "Get a grid of yourself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Renge moves back, and took Kurei's face into her hands, positioning them so that they meet eye to eye. "Kurei. . ." She whispered, "I am. . . Kurenai. . ."  
  
  
  
A/N: Short, I know. Took a long time, I know. Just gotten a little lazy. Better update more often, since it's my holiday already. Think I can finish the story this year. =P 


	12. She, is the weaker soul

Chapter 11: She, is the weaker soul  
  
Disclaimer: For the n times I have to write this, And I still dun noe what to write. . . Pls look at past disclaimer and get the idea. . .  
  
  
  
----------At the park near the High School----------  
  
  
  
For the first time in the year, Tokiya was skipping school. Not that he had never done so, but those days were always because of the UBS or Uru Uruha (or what ever they are called), but never before for personal reasons. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
And for the first time in his collage days, is Kurei missing a lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
And for the first time in what seems like a million years, he had his Kurenai in his arms, not as a flame, but as a real, warm human, with flesh, a soft touch, and that unique smell of roses he had missed so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still haven't answer me, where is Renge?" Tokiya asked the weak Kurenai, lying in Kurei's arms. He had tried to question her many times, but every time she just turn away or Kurei would stop him. However, he could stand it no longer. Again, when she turned to hide her face from him, he grabs her and shook her violently, and screamed at her face, " WHERE IS RENGE????"  
  
  
  
  
  
As sudden as he had grab Kurenai, a blow went onto his stomach. Kurei. The impact was so huge; Tokiya dropped Kurenai and flew to the nearest tree. Kurei once again took Kurenai into his arms, but somehow, Kurenai don't seem affected by what Tokiya just did. She just fell back into Kurei's arms, and lay there quietly. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurei. . ." Kurenai whispered. And Kurei hugged her tighter. "I've. . . I've been a bad person. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't help her hide whatever she's hiding forever. . ." Tokiya said as he got up again. "People in school will be asking what happened to Renge if she don't turn up for school, Teru and Amy would be worried if she don't make it home tonight, and her boss at Pushy will ask questions too.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you so concerned about Renge?" Kurei asked. "Who is she to you? Now that I have my Kurenai. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurenai, Kurenai! You only think about your Kurenai! What about MY Renge?" Tokiya shouted out before he can stop himself. And at that, Kurenai's expression finally changed, as she fought to get out of Kurei's arms and put her hands up to her head, as if she was trying to shake someone out of her head.  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!" She screamed. "I just regain my body! I will NOT let you take control over me again!"  
  
  
  
"Kurenai!" Kurei exclaimed, and tried to clam her down. 'What happened to you?' he asked himself 'Why are you so troubled?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Regain body? Take control? " Tokiya whispered, then shouted at her, "It's Renge, right? She's still alive somewhere inside of you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seems like a long time, Kurenai clamed down, and sat onto the ground. Kurei kneed down, to level his eyes with hers. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"One body. . . One body cannot live with two souls. . ." Kurenai said, then look at Kurei. "Help me, Kurei. Take her soul out of me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Her soul? Out of you? What are you talking about, love?" Kurei asked Kurenai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. .. . I am sharing a body with Renge now. . . When Yanagi's healing flame. .. ... When it healed the other souls, she heal both mine and Renge's.. .. . But Renge's soul was stronger than mine... .. .. Because she had only been dead for a few hours. . ..while I. . . I've been dead for years. .. ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're saying. .. ." Tokiya chopped in. "That now you and Renge co-exist? That you are Renge and Kurenai?"  
  
  
  
"I am Kurenai. . .. The other soul is Renge. . ." Kurenai said, then, surprising even to Kurei, Kurenai lifted up her head and looked at Tokiya with malice, "You. . ." She said. "If you have not appear, if Renge had not fallen in love with you. .. . If only you didn't declared that she was your Renge, she would have given me back my body. Now she's hesitating. . .Aren't you supposed to be fridge-boy? Aren't you supposed to love Fuuko? Why mess with the cursed soul within me?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Tokiya went into a silent argument with himself. 'Yes, she is right. . .' He conclude. 'I'm supposed to love Fuuko. .. . Why am I so bothered by Renge?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"And Tokiya, just to tell you something. . ." Kurenai continued. "Renge's soul would be easier to kill, because I am the original owner of this body, while her soul is, in a sense, manufactured.. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And besides..." Kurenai said. "She's losing it.. .. .. That's why I was able to gain control. . .There is a very big chance that. . . she will not survive till next week.. And today, being Monday, will start the count down. . . " 


	13. My pendent for you

Chapter 12: My pendent for you  
  
Disclaimer: FoR is the creation of Anzai Nobuyuki sensei and I am dun own them. And U may have noticed that the characters quite ooc. BTW: I'm using my sleep time to do something non-profitable here..  
  
  
  
  
  
----------Continued from the park----------  
  
  
  
"What. . ." Tokiya felt as if he had lost his voice. 'How can this be? When I just admitted that Renge is the one I love. . . How can fate take her away from me so soon?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because fate is cruel," answer Kurenai. Slowly, she walks towards Kurei, and gave her love a kiss, before turning back to Tokiya. "I'll return Renge to you, but treasure your last days with her. Slowly, her memories will fail her, and surely, she will be gone by the end of this week.. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Kurenai closed her eyes, and muttered something under her breath. The wind around them seems to get warmer and warmer by the minute, and the trees are shaking a little. The wind lifted Kurenai, about a foot off the group, then, with a sudden purple light blasting from her, she dropped back onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurenai!" Kurei called, and went over to pick her up, Tokiya stood there, trying to use his intelligent to figure out anyway to save Renge.. . .  
  
  
  
"Oh.."Kurenai said, and stood up. "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at school.. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Renge?" Tokiya asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani, Tokiya- kun?" Renge answered. They made a switch again.  
  
  
  
  
  
At this, Tokiya rushed to take Renge from Kurei, and now, he holds her tight to his body, breathing onto her. Renge blushed bright red at his action, and tried to push Tokiya away from her, but Tokiya hold on to her so tightly, there was almost no way for Renge to free herself. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Kurei who was about to make his way away from them, before she knew it, she shouted out for him, "Kurei!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shocked by the voice, Kurei jerked back, thinking that Kurenai was in control again, but somehow, the childlike wink in her eyes tells him that she was not Kurenai, but Renge. Maybe now he knows the different between them: Kurenai's eyes were stressed and confused, while Renge was childlike, and sad. Both are not good combinations, but both were the feelings of two souls.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Renge?" he asked, still standing at a distance, away from her and Tokiya.  
  
  
  
"I just. . . I just want to know. . . That if you could tell me. . .. What was Kurenai like before I came into her life?"  
  
  
  
Amused, as it was the last question Kurei had expected, he thought for a while, and answered," Very much like you are now. Sweet, innocent, has a green thumb, and a man who really love her."  
  
  
  
==========Shopping mall==========  
  
  
  
"Tokiya.. . ." Renge called out from behind, " I really don't think this is good.. .. ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, really, Renge," Tokiya answered, turned back, and pulled her next to him, so that now she walks side by side with him. "It's once in a while, no harm would be done, promise."  
  
  
  
(Now kids, skipping school for personal reason is no no no, ok? Make sure U have an MC before you absent yourself from school.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon learning that his time with Renge would be short, Tokiya was determined to let her enjoy her last few days. Maybe it would even strengthen her soul, so that Kurenai can't just kick her out without a fight. The mall was almost empty when they first got there, but after a breakfast at the fast food center, the mall is now crawling with people, and shops were beginning to open up. There were occasionally stares from adults, as both teenagers in uniform pass them. There was this shop Tokiya was hoping to get Renge there, as soon as it opens, of course. If he had the ensui with him, he would have made it himself. Out of ice, and have a way to preserve it, but too bad, he doesn't.  
  
  
  
Finally, the shutters of the shop open, and once the shop assistance was ready, Tokiya pulled Renge into the jewelry shop, and look around the case of silver pendants, Before long, he had finally found what he had been searching for Renge, on the other hand, looked confused beside him, and keep trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
  
  
"Miss," Tokiya called out to the lady behind the cashier, who was eyeing him from the minute he enter the shop. "I would like to have this," he said, and pointed to a beautifully crafted pendant. It was heart shaped and had a little orb in the middle, which seems to carry a lovely liquid substance that look like red water. The lady opened the case, and took the pendent out, laid it in a cushion, and is now recommending chains, which would look nice on it. Tokiya picked one and paid the lady, took the pendent and pulled Renge out of the shop again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Renge," he asked when he finally slowed down. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
  
  
"No.. . . But I know I had switched body with Kurenai. I was in a trance at that time, and have no memory of what had happened.. .. ." Replied Renge. "Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. . ." Tokiya lied. He didn't want to let Renge know about her short future. Then, he pulled out the box with the necklace in it, and showed it to her. "Like it?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"It's really beautiful, and I'm sure Fuuko would love it. . ." Renge started, but was silenced by Tokiya's fingers, as they gently press again her lips.  
  
  
  
"Not Fuuko," He said. "Not Fuuko. . . But Renge.. .. ." He smiled a rare smile, and took the necklace out, pulling it on for the surprised girl. "Like it?" he asked again.  
  
  
  
"Yes. . .." Renge managed to say. "But, Tokiya, it's not my birthday. . ."  
  
  
  
"No, but it's the day.. . .." Tokiya moves close to her ears "It's the day Tokiya Mikagami tell Renge Kobashi how much he loves her.. . ."  
  
  
  
"Tell you a little secret," Tokiya continued when he saw Renge in a shock of happiness "I'm the one who designed this pendent. My part-time job. And the little orb thing in the middle? It's a red liquid fire. . . or at least that's what I want to call it. . . A combination of both of us.. .. ."  
  
  
  
"Tokiya. .. .." Renge managed to find her voice at last. She look up at Tokiya, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love it. .. Thank You. .. .and.. I love you"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's going to be done soon1 I swear! Cos I have the final chapters up ^.^. Think I'm able to get it done soon! Watch out for it, and please review! 


	14. say good bye, and hold the tears

Chapter 13: Say good bye, and hold the tears  
  
A/N: Thank You people. I know I made Tokiya a liar in the last chapter, and I am really sorry. I'm a Tokiya fan myself, but I believe that nobody is perfect, so I want to show you that Tokiya, no matter how perfect he look, will have his faults. Hope no one took it seriously. It was a fan-fic ^.-  
  
==========After school==========  
  
'It's rare that Tokiya is not in school. The guy is like, never sick in his whole life (ok, maybe that's a little too much, he's never sick most of the year). So what would have caused him NOT to be in school today? I saw him got out of Kurei's car. Did he got sick in the middle of class and went home?' Fuuko wonders as the last bell of the day rang, sending the student population running out of the classroom and into the noisy hall. At the speed of a snail, she packed her bag and started to move out of the class, worry about Tokiya. He missed recess, and, from what she had hear, class too. But he came to school with Recca.. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo! Fuuko! Wanna go to the arcade after school? I'm gonna kick your butt at KOF, again!" Recca shouted across the class to get Fuuko's attention before she got to the door.  
  
  
  
"I thought you had tuition after school? And I was the one who kicked YOUR butt in KOF the last time we were at the arcade, and the time before.. . . Corrections, SINCE we started playing KOF YEARS ago!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, so maybe I let you win a few times before, but I'm not going to let you win this time! And I'm trying to keep myself AWAY from the house as long as I can, before Kurei brings in the teacher from hell. . . No, that's wrong too. . . Hell isn't freezing cold.. . ."  
  
  
  
"Hanabishi, who did Kurei got to tutor you?" Domon asked as he picked up his bag and stood there with a hand in the pocket.  
  
  
  
"Fridge boy." He answered with a sign. "That's why he got a lift to school, he was staying over. . . And may be too tonight"  
  
  
  
"Recca, did you see him after Kurei let you two off?" Fuuko asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope. I got out of the car before he did. Think he had a little chat with Kurei, why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. . . What do they have in common to chat with? I mean, Tokiya is not even into history, although he got the highest mark ever. . . Unless. . ." Fuuko stopped, as a silly, yet serious reason came to her mind, without saying good bye, she ran out of the class room, wrestle herself up the third floor and to Tokiya's class. She stood outside, praying that what she thought was not true. . . Praying that he would be the only one not in class today, and stepped in to look at the name of absentees on the board. . .  
  
  
  
There were three names under the "Missing in Action" list on the board, a little joke class 3A had on. They think it's funny, to replace absentees with that. One name was Tokiya Mikagami, then ShingoYamamoto wasn't in school today either. When Fuuko read the third name, she felt an invisible slap across her face.  
  
  
  
Renge Kobashi.  
  
  
  
==========Same time at the Mall==========  
  
  
  
"If I go back now, Teru and Amy won't know I wasn't I school today. . ." Renge said. They were both at the fast food place, and had finish their lunch, and she was about to go. "But I feel so bad lying to them. . ."  
  
  
  
Tokiya reached out for her head, and began to mess up her hair, like he always did, and smiled. "Don't think about it, it was my fault for dragging you here. You want me to go back with you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'll be fine.. . ." Said Renge, as she got up. "Teru will ask questions if you accompany me home. He knows that you are staying on the other side of town." With a final smile, she waved a small good bye to Tokiya, and exits the glass doors.  
  
  
  
Just as she did, Tokiya feel his hand phone vibrate, and reached into his pocket to pull it out. He looked at the caller ID, and sign. This conversation will have to come, sooner or later'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello," he answered the phone. "Yes Fuuko, I'm not in school. I'm at the mall. . . You want to meet me here? Ok. . . Half-an hour? Sure. I'll be at the fast food place. Ja."  
  
  
  
  
  
========== half-an hour later ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Fuuko asked when she got her coke and sat down. Tokiya was looking a little uneasy, which meant bad news. She know what Tokiya is going to tell her, but she wants to hear it from him herself  
  
  
  
"What?" Tokiya asked back, a little cold on his tone.  
  
  
  
"For starters, you can tell me what's really going on between you and Renge."  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath. "We're dating."  
  
  
  
"What about me now?" Fuuko asked. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'No tears.'  
  
  
  
"Sorry Fuuko. . ." Tokiya said, his emotions still cold. " I don't feel that way towards you anymore. . ."  
  
  
  
"Fine," Fuuko said, and got up, leaving her untouched coke on the table. "Bye, Mikagami." After walking a few steps, she suddenly turn back, walk towards Tokiya. And in an instance, slap him across the face. Everyone in the fast food place turned their head towards the noise, and Fuuko walked out leaving Tokiya sitting there.  
  
  
  
  
  
========== Fuuko's POV==========  
  
(A/N: Everything here is Fuuko's thought. - are actions she did when she was thinking all these.)  
  
He deserved that. . . He deserved that. . .HE DESERVED THAT!  
  
Yes. . . He has no right to just dump me like that and start dating that Kobashi bitch (A/N: Gomen! But it's something Fuuko would say, not?) I was the prefect girl for him! Everybody knows that! Even Domon stopped hitting on me so much, and Raiha... . .  
  
  
  
She stopped mid-way, and the person behind her knocked onto her back. Cursing, that person walked passed Fuuko, complaining that people in these areas are insane and just stop walking all of a sudden. Fuuko didn't hear him. She was so into the whole I-got-dumped-by Tokiya-for Renge- thing.   
  
  
  
Raiha. . . How I rejected him time after time. ... . How I told him that Tokiya and I are together, and he should forget about me. Go out with Neon maybe, I had suggested once as a joke, which he didn't take too well. However, he, being the caring and understanding Raiha he is, step aside after some time too. . .  
  
  
  
Raiha. . . If only I had listened to you. . .  
  
  
  
No, if I had, I would not know the real Tokiya. That was enough for me. That was my reward for being with Tokiya. . . Memories he gave me, and his touch. . . His touch that I would forever remember. . . I don't ever want to forget that. . . I don't. . .  
  
  
  
And if I go to you now, Raiha, I will only be using you to get over Tokiya. I can't do that to you! You're my friend!  
  
Without knowing, she started to sing, a small little verse she hear in a song somewhere  
  
  
  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. . .  
  
(A/N: Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean, English version of Hikari. On the OST of Kingdom Hearts. Lovely song)  
  
She stopped singing, and sign.  
  
  
  
Stupid of me, really. Why should I ask him to stay... ... . And even if I did, he wouldn't. . .  
  
  
  
Still. . . I wish I were still the one in his arms.. . .  
  
  
  
Time. . . Please help me heal my wounds. . .  
  
  
  
But. . . Can you leave me a scar?  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Tokiya's POV==========  
  
(A/N: Same as Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
  
Look at the untouched coke, reached out for it, and took a slip  
  
  
  
Well, better don't waste it. . .  
  
  
  
Fuuko. . . I'm really sorry about this. .. . Really. . .  
  
  
  
It's just that. . . I have no time to take things slowly now. . . I have to break up with you and start my relationship with Renge. . . I can't stop there and think anymore, like I used too. I think too much, and now, I have to make a decision quick. . ... cos' . . . She's dying. . . If I don't admit to her my feelings. . . And I just ignored it and continue being with you. . . I will regret it later. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
I loved you Fuuko. . . I really do. . . I wish I could tell you this. . . But now. . . I love Renge. . . And the girl I love.. .. . Is going to die soon. . . If you know. . . Understand what I'm going thought know, you will know why I had to break up with you all so sudden.  
  
  
  
But I know that. . . I will not regret this.. .. . Maybe I will have another chance with you some other time, Fuuko, but I will never have another chance with Renge. . ..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. That Chapter 13 for you. Thank you for all your reviews. I don't mind flames, really, as long as you're pointing out a fault I made. But when it comes to my idea.. Well, I mind a little. Think it would be another one or two chapter before I end this. 


	15. Kurei Kurenai's thoughts

Chapter 14: Kurei-Kurenai-Our thoughts  
  
  
  
----------Kurei's POV------  
  
  
  
Tokiya didn't turn up for today's tuition with Recca, and Recca is over the moon about it. However, I know. I know that he's with Renge as I look out of my window. His last few days with her.  
  
  
  
It's a wonder how he had keep Renge away from me for so long. It's also so clear to me on why am I seeing Kurenai all over the place.  
  
  
  
I never knew. . . Even thought I had came face to face with Renge in battle before, even though there was a nagging feeling I keep pushing down when I was with hurting her, I never though she was Kurenai, or rather, I never knew that the body I was fighting was my love.  
  
  
  
The plan is almost planned out. I know what to do after Renge's 'death'. I will pretend to bury the coffin, an empty one, and then go overseas with Kurenai for a while, until people forget about Renge, then we will come back.  
  
  
  
But. . . Strange. . . It felt so weird to wait for her death. It's almost. . . cruel. . .  
  
  
  
But, for Kurenai, I will have to do it. I missed her so much, there was no way I could continue life knowing that she can be revive.  
  
  
  
I lifted up my hand, and look at it once again. Kurenai used to live in this hand, when she was still a flame. She's so beautiful, even as a flame, and yet, I would really like to see her in fleash, once again, in a human body. . .  
  
  
  
Sorry, Renge, sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Kurenai's POV==========  
  
  
  
Living inside, deep ,deep inside Renge, was almost part of my life, part of my past. I could feel it. The time is soon. Tokiya's love for her just made her more willing to return me my body. Once, in her dream, she told me, that now that she had experience love, she is happy abut her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, I wonder what happened to me, what made me so mean? So unfeeling? Still. . . I really, really hope. . . To be alive again. . . Kurei. . . I want to be with you. . . Can U remember what I said? Before I 'died'?  
  
  
  
  
  
Until now, it's true. I may not be as beautiful as before, but I still hope for you to love me. I don't want to be a beautiful, yet, short- lived flower. If given a chance, I rather be uglier, and able to stay by your side, forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, Renge, Sorry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==========Renge's POV==========  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Kurenai, It's okay. . ." I replied. I hear it all. I knew what she was saying.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look down at the necklace I got from Tokiya. . . I don't ever want to take it down. . . I know. . . I will die soon. . . I lied to Tokiya. I don't want him to know that I knew of my fate. And another thing. It would not be next week. It would be soon. . .  
  
  
  
Already, people around me are like strangers. I am starting to forget them, one by one, very quickly. I forgotten the little girl's name, the one who asked me to play with her in the garden. . . Is that Aiko? Or is she Airusu? I really can't remember.  
  
  
  
And the man, the man standing at the door, waiting for me to come home, what was his name? Teru? Or something like that. . .  
  
  
  
The world. . . It's getting stranger by the minute. . . It seems to be going in circles. . . Spinning. . . Little flowers all around. . . Is it me? Or is the world getting darker too, by the minute?  
  
  
  
By the way. . . Why am I wearing this necklace? Who am I?  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind tried again, like it did once, to give me an answer. . .  
  
  
  
' 'You are. . . dying. . .' it had whispered in my ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
And the whole suddenly went black. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Read on!!!! I uploaded 3 chapters together today! The end of Renge Reborn!!!!! 


	16. 304 goushitsu, hakushi no sakura

Chapter: 304 goushitsu, hakushi no sakura  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own flame of Recca. And I am not making a cent out of this.  
  
The Song used here is 304 goushitsu, hakushi no sakura (Room 304, cheery blossoms of white death) by Dir en Grey .  
  
[This would be the lyrics of the song ]  
  
While  
  
  
  
(This would be the translation of it)  
  
  
  
----------Hospital----------  
  
'It is not true. . ." Tokiya thought silently to himself, as he walk step by step to the hospital room Renge was in. "What Kurenai said. . . It's coming true!"  
  
  
  
  
  
'Renge. . .'  
  
  
  
'Don't leave me. . ..'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Not after what I've done to Fuuko. . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
'In order to be with you. . .'  
  
  
  
'I've hurt Fuuko so deeply..'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I can never face her again. . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Renge......'  
  
  
  
Like a zombie, he moved along until he reached the room where Renge lies. . . Room 304. . . Opening the door slowly, he peeped in to see Renge, pale and laying in bed. Not like the hyper girl he knew. . . A doctor stood over her. Tokiya dragged himself in, and meet with the doctor.. . . "How is she?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not too good, I'm afraid.. . ." was the doctor's reply. "She can't even remember people now. Her foster parents too.. . . And ,sad to say, this girl won't live to see tomorrow. . ."  
  
  
  
"No. . ." Tokiya said, and look again at the Renge sleeping in bed, her eyes seems to open a little, searching for people around her. In a spilt second, Tokiya rushed to her side, and held onto her hand.. . .. The nurse opened up the window, to review a small Sakura tree outside the window.. . .  
  
  
  
[mado kara itsumo to kawarazu sakura ga kaze ni  
  
  
  
  
  
yurari yurari yurari yurari to mau]  
  
  
  
(from the window the ever unchanging cherry blossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
Flutter flutter flutter flutter and dance in the breeze)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Renge?" Tokiya asked. The poor girl's eyes found his, at last, but they look so lost...  
  
  
  
"Anata no. . .. Dare desu ka?" She asked. (Who are you?)  
  
  
  
  
  
[ishiki ga kyou mo usure yuku  
  
  
  
kimi wa dare? nani mo omoidasenai  
  
  
  
boku no te wo tori chikaratsuyoku  
  
  
  
nigitteru te ni namida ga kobore ochita yo]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( today, too, my consciousness fades away  
  
  
  
who are you? I cannot remember anything  
  
  
  
my tears overflowed and fell  
  
  
  
onto your hand clutching mine reassuringly)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am. . ."Tokiya answered her, slowly, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.. . .. "Tokiya Mikagami. . .. Some one who loves you a lot. . ."  
  
  
  
"Honto? Gomen.. .. .. Wasure..." Renge tried to answer. (Really? Sorry, I for. . .)  
  
  
  
"Shhh.." Tokiya said, and place his fingers onto Renge's soft lips, like how he did at the orphanage. . . Then finally, let his tears row down, and rain onto her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[tomedonaku nagaredasu hitomi wa nani ka wo katatte ita  
  
  
  
kimi no kaori naze ka natsukashii youna...  
  
  
  
kono heya de kitto boku wa hitori de inochi nakusu no darou  
  
  
  
dare mo mitsukeru koto no dekinai hana wo...]  
  
  
  
(your unending stream of tears told me something  
  
  
  
for some reason the scent of you brings memories...  
  
  
  
surely I will lose my life all alone, in this room  
  
  
  
these flowers that no-one can find...)  
  
  
  
[chiri isogu hana kaze ni yurarete shiroi byoushitsu kaze ni fukarete]  
  
  
  
( the flowers fall quickly, swaying in the breeze this white hospital room blows with the breeze)  
  
  
  
  
  
"But. . .. If you really are. . . someone I love. . . Then thank you.. .. . for loving me. . . And I know. . .. That I must had.. . .Loved you too. . ..Sorry that. . . I could not stay. . . by your side forever. . ."  
  
  
  
"Don't say that, Renge. .. ." Tokiya pleased, and held her closer to him, embracing her with his warm. Then, slowly, he lift up her face to meet his, then gently lower his head, so that their lips meet. He gave Renge her first kiss... . . And her last, as when they break away from each other, Renge smiled, one last time, and breathed her final breath. . .  
  
  
  
[itami ga hibi wo kasaneru tabi  
  
  
  
yase yuku minikui karada dakishimeta ne  
  
  
  
saigo ni natte hitotsu taisetsuna hito wo omoidashita  
  
  
  
ashita ni wa hai ni nari suna ni kaeru yo  
  
  
  
mado kara mieru sakura ano sakura no shita de nemuritai  
  
  
  
atatakaku tsutsunda kimi no te no naka de....  
  
  
  
sanmaruyon goushitsu shizuka ni hakobarete yuku naka de  
  
  
  
nido to kimi wo wasurenu you ni]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(the pain building up day by day  
  
  
  
you held my thinning, ugly body close to you  
  
  
  
  
  
at my time of death, there's one special person I remembered  
  
  
  
tomorrow I'll become ashes, return to dust  
  
  
  
from the window I can see the cherry blossoms beneath those cherry blossoms I want to sleep  
  
  
  
wrapped in warmth in your hand....  
  
  
  
they carry me quietly from room 304  
  
  
  
so that I will never forget you)  
  
  
  
"No! Renge!!!!!!!" Tokiya screamed, one last time, her name. At this point, Kurei walked in, to hear the single, long beep from a machine. . . Renge is gone. . . And soon, Kurenai will return. . .  
  
  
  
"Good bye, Renge. . ." Kurei whispered, and exit the room. .. Surprised that he too, felt the pain in his heart, and he was not as happy as he though he would be, knowing that soon Kurenai will rise from the grave.  
  
[kore kara boku wa sakura to tomo ni kaze ni yurarete kimi wo omoidasu]  
  
  
  
(from here on, I sway in the breeze, together with the cherry blossoms, remembering you)  
  
  
  
  
  
[yurari to yurari to  
  
  
  
yurari to yurari to]  
  
  
  
(fluttering fluttering  
  
  
  
fluttering fluttering)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How's that for an ending? Haha ... . . Little plot, I know, but it seems that the song is more than enough to tell the story. Maybe U guys want to try reading this while listening to the song, that sent tears down my eyes once. There's another chapter, but it's pretty lame. I'm the kind of person who believes that story should end happily, so the last chapter is to make me feel better about killing off my fave Flame Of Recca character. 


	17. The last live

The last live  
  
Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer  
  
5 years later. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurei!" Kurenai shouted a crossed the park. "Come see this! Shinya is taking his first step!"  
  
  
  
"Clam down, dear. . ." Kurei shouted back. I'm on my way!" Kurei said, as he stood up from the picnic cloth and wave good bye to Recca and Yanagi for a few minute.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 5 years after Renge's death. Although the Kobashi knows what happen, they still sort of buried Renge. In her coffin, you can find the cloak she first wore, and the pendant Tokiya gave her, together with many, many roses. On her tombstone reads, 'Renge Kobashi the girl who changed many people's life's forever'  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurei and Kurenai got married that year Renge passed away, and now, they have a son, Shinya, who's 1 years old. Everybody knows that they are very affected by Renge's death, especially Kurenai, who thinks that she had been too cruel at that time to force Renge to her death, but they all understand her feelings.  
  
  
  
Recca and Yanagi are now engaged, and plan to marry on Yanagi's next birthday. The two blessed couples watch as Kurenai tried to help Shinya balance and slowly walks towards Kurei's arms.  
  
  
  
And most surprising would be Tokiya and Fuuko. They met each other again when they are in China, and fell in love again. Fuuko was really to forget everything that Tokiya did to her before, and they have been married for a year now, living a few blocks down the Hanabishi residents.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know," Recca said as Yanagi pour more tea into his cup. " Tokiya and Fuuko.. . . I would never imagine them together, especially after the Renge thing. Although it all happened within 3 months, but that had totally changed 4 peoples' lives. . .."  
  
  
  
"Speaking of them. . .." Yanagi said, and pointed towards the entry of the park. "Here are the two with the good news!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokiya and Fuuko walked in. Tokiya was putting his hands on Fuuko's tummy, as he smiled and walked towards the gang. At this time, Kurei, Kurenai, and Shinya caught sight of them, and hurried to join the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how was it?" Kurenai asked, touching Fuuko's tummy as well."  
  
  
  
"Well, they said it would be a girl!" Fuuko exclaimed, and almost did a jump if not for Tokiya stopping her.  
  
  
  
"No, you wouldn't be doing any big actions for the next few months.." Then, his expression changed a little, as he asked cheekily, "You want to let them know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You tell them," Fuuko answered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? WHAT?" Recca asked, curious to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This baby girl. . ." Tokiya said. "Would be called. . . Renge Mikagami. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone got a shock from this, and stared at Fuuko, wondering about what Tokiya just said.  
  
  
  
"I was the one who suggested it, if that's what you guys are wondering about." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
At this point, Shinya, who was being carried by his father, suddenly kick Kurei, to make him let go, then, he crawled under Fuuko's tummy, and said his first word, "VenGLAY!"  
  
  
  
"Hahaha. I think Shinya want to meet our little Renge -chan.. . ." Tokiya laughed, and picked Shinya off the ground. "Soon Shinya, you will get to know her, very soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The end!!!!!! And this two chapter (304 and this one) had been sleeping in my computer for weeks! I wrote the ending first =P So if there is any mistake, bear with it =P Giving my mind a break before working on my next fiction. Please support it! It's call 'My lost brother', a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction!!!! Thank U everybody who had reviewed! Love U all! 3  
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hiyuki*Renge  
  
  
  
Yamino Kaitou Hime  
  
  
  
http://www.geocities.com/hiyukinokagami  
  
  
  
In case U wanna know:  
  
  
  
How did Renge Reborn came about?  
  
  
  
  
  
When I started cosplaying this year, my first character was Renge. There weren't any fictions out there starring her, so I wrote one. The prologue came to me at the end of my English Prelim paper. I wrote it down and felt very happy about it. I wanted it to be a Kurei X Renge thing, but as time goes on, I felt myself hoping that Renge was with Tokiya, but I had already paired him with Fuuko!!!! (Actually, there is a more personal reason on why Kurei and Renge didn't start a relationship. . . let's just say that in real life, Kurei and Renge didn't really work out well. . .) So the very funny and strange change of heart. I'm really very proud, for it's my maiden project and I had finished it!!! 


End file.
